Gestures and Air
by erre13
Summary: Dumbledore still has a trump card with regards to the war, but even then the turnout is not what he would have hoped. ::rewritten::
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my laptop and a few ideas that tend to swirl in my head. I know that we all do this but I have of course been influenced by the stories I have read on fanfiction and if I use something that you have read about in other stories or your own, I apologize but I cant recall every source so I will just put a general one. Everything else belongs to the wonderful woman known as JKR.

Author's Note: This is my first story ever so I hope I don't fail miserably, I offer my apology if I do. I have also rewritten it from the last time.

* * *

**Prologue.**

It stood there stoic, standing off to the side of the large bay window; still as the webbed patterns of stained glass left eerie shadows across its dusty surface. The keys that were once so in contrast to each other were now covered with a substantial helping of dust. What was once alabaster and onyx looked various shades of concrete. A shadowed figure leaned against a nearby wall with dark eyes that glowed a muted red. When time was presented to him he would often find himself standing in this room, staring at the object that had been neglected for so long. He often wondered as to why he still kept it—no longer played, body and keys worn down with age and disuse. Its purpose seemed only to collect dust, consume space, and to remind him of delicate hands and melancholy sounds.

The entire room of course was off limits, his weakness tightly concealed form unforgiving eyes. Sometimes he would feel daring enough to hover his hands over the keys, never close enough to touch them but enough to slightly disturb the layers of filth. Most times he would prefer to lean against the bookcase, his back finding comfort among Mozart, Beethoven, Rachmaninoff and Chopin; sometimes his slender hands would run along the pieces of Horowitz, Liszt, and Gieseking and recreate their melodies within his mind. Each would leave an echo of far away notes that burned in his perfect memory.

By the time he was finished gazing and remembering his eyes would return to the bright, menacing scarlet they were accustomed to be and his thoughts were filled with the urge to burn the room and all its contents. He could feel triumph in the thought of the heat of the harsh flames and the sound of paper crinkling into ask. He felt powerful with the images of broken glass and charred wood in his mind. But always for some reason unease and a slight hint of panic would find its way through his defenses and his eyes would open with a suddenness that he could not explain. It was then relief would come when he would see that the room had not burned and that the piano stood as it had been for years—undisturbed and somewhat sad.

He would then turn and swiftly walk from that place, leaving the dust to swirl behind him.

Albus Dumbledore did not think himself infallible; in fact many instances had proved otherwise. He was a man filled with guilt and regret for the past actions he had committed. Even now he felt a great loss as time and time again he send his underappreciated Potions Master back to the Dark Lord only to find him battered and bleeding upon his return. He felt great shame that he needed to send three children in his place to fight the most powerful dark wizard of the time when war was the responsibility of the old. He felt cowardly for trying to prevent a dark future by using means that he would normally have dismissed. The great Albus Dumbledore was probably most regretful for the secret he had been keeping for fifty-two years. It had been done out of fear for the future but as years passed he knew that it could have all turned out quite differently had he not interfered. Yes, he was quite a meddlesome old man and he often took pride in being such, but there were times where he wished to curb his want to do so. Unfortunately, he did not always succeed.

Standing form his desk the old Headmaster of Hogwarts momentarily removed his glasses and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes. He looked out his window, admiring the way the light of the moon illuminated the forest and the quidditch pitch, the high goal posts casting shadows that crept along the deserted school grounds. The starts seemed brighter tonight, the Centaurs would likely have rejoiced in the way Mars was shining. His eyes however did not reflect their usual twinkle, merely a slight heaviness that had more to it than just age. He looked towards the direction of the far wall; tomorrow seemed too long of a wait.


	2. One

**One.**

It was early morning that Severus Snape woke to the unnatural flare of his fireplace. Waking from what was probably only an hour or so of sleep he stood from the comfortable armchair he had used as a bed and stretched his sore back. Looking down he scowled, noticing a pile of unfinished papers that needed to be done for his morning lessons. If anything, he was always prompt with his responses, no matter if there were scathing remarks on dismally written essays. Looking at the Muggle grandfather clock across the room he raised his brow as the time, 4:03 am. He ran a hand through his hair, brows furrowing as he felt the greasiness of the fire preventive gel that he had not removed. Snape rubbed his fingers together absentmindedly as he thought of what had awoken him. Picking up his wand he made his way towards the living room area, sure that he had a visitor. He stood in the archway that connected the two rooms, spending a moment to watch the older wizard stare and the portrait above his mantle, one that had been a gift from said man.

"Headmaster." His voice, still somewhat husky from sleep, seemed to startle the wizard which was not a reaction that Severus was accustomed to. Albus always seemed to be in the know.

"Ah, Severus. I knew my visit would wake you and for that I offer my apology." The Headmaster looked his age; tired, wrinkled, and a bit grayish in color.

"Is there something that requires my assistance?" Severus had taken a few steps forward.

"Yes, but that can wait until later on in the evening when time is more abundant. I wouldn't want to take away from your lectures." Dumbledore smiled slightly but Severus noted that it looked less cheerful with the lack of customary starlight in his eyes. A serious discussion it seemed.

"I doubt they would miss my presence." Severus said as he started to put away books and papers that have been lying around.

"Now Severus, there's no reason for you to be so negative about your relationship to the students. I'm sure that at least the older ones have come to realize your skill, come to respect them in fact and by proxy you." Severus snorted but said nothing else while continuing to clean a mess that really did not exist.

"Now, my boy, there is something I must confide in you." The Potions Master's eyes narrowed for a moment before putting down his books on a nearby table. As he was about to speak the Headmaster interrupted him. "This is a matter that I have kept to myself for more than half a century and I trust that you understand the importance and the thought that I had at the time." The timeline was relevant to the Dark Lord and he made sure to keep his attention focused. After all, he was the one in the most precarious position with regards to the war. The old man did not move and Severus sighed inwardly, obviously he would have to make the first move.

"Headmaster, please take a seat." Dumbledore smiled before seating himself in the ebony chair besides the fire, Snape opted for the burgundy a few feet away.

"When I met Tom Riddle for the first time I knew he was destined to become one of the most powerful wizards that I would live to see. Unfortunately, while he had done some great things they are not as wonderful with regards to morality. During his days at Hogwarts I could feel the terrible magic swirling within him, ensnaring his judgment, the darkness providing him with the drive that would eventually lead him to his obsession with knowledge and power." He paused momentarily, a finger lifting to tap his chin. "His first year was a rather interesting one. Sorted into Slytherin he had been mocked and ridiculed because of his blood, but even then his housemates seemed to sense an urge in him, a magic that was to be feared and respected." Severus leaned back further into his chair, finding comfort in the firmness.

"Although Tom was easily at the head of his classes and held an authoritative air he wasn't as powerful as he wanted to be. At the time I did not pay much attention to it but it seemed that Jadyn Jaspar, a Ravenclaw of the same year, had befriending Tom." This was not very interesting news to Severus. During the time of Tom Riddle the house rivalries had not been as harsh as they were now and there were most open inter house relationships. Slytherin and Ravenclaw were still closer to pleasantries compared to the rest so it was no shock that back then the Dark Lord would have had a friendship with one. The only slightly interesting fact was that although the Dark Lord had been friendly, most of his company was the sort that thought the same way he did. A Ravenclaw would have been more objective.

"She was a rather interesting girl, not as off as Miss Lovegood I can assure you." Albus added after seeing Severus' inquisitive brow.

"I'm sure that there are few who could be. Miss Lovegood is quite peculiar." Severus stated with a bit of amusement in his voice. The wizarding world could do with a few more minds like Miss Lovegood, of course, make-believe creatures would need to be absent.

"As the year passed I found that Tom was quite intrigued by her, even to the point of expressing his friendliness openly. As far as I knew Miss Jaspar held no special abilities. She was a top scoring student on the same level as Tom and she came from a long Pureblood lineage. But one day I just happened to be passing by when I heard a very curious conversation between the two of them"

"_Come on Tom, you have to concentrate. I don't think you mean any of it." The girl sat down with a book in her hands, lazily flipping the pages, her dark hair obscuring her face._

"_Oh shut up will you." Tom was standing a few feet away from her, eyes concentrated on her form. "Will you please look up?" Her head faced him, eyes open to his own. Dumbledore stood there a few moments wondering as to what exactly the two young children were doing._

"_Chocolate pudding." He said after a few moments, his shoulders slumping slightly and a few beads of sweat visible on his forehead._

"_Excellent, you've got the basics of it; now all you have to do is master it."_

"_No need to tell me that." Tom smiled._

"It occurred to me that this girl had been teaching Tom how to use Legilimency. After realizing this information I had decided to observe the two of them closer. Over the years it was apparent that the two were rather close friends. I found it quite peculiar because as the years went on tom was becoming more and more powerful as far and recruited more and more followers within the school, yet I had a feeling that she had not succumb to him and his ways. I thought that he had finally no more use of her after she gained whatever knowledge she had taught him. I fully expected him to discard her and their friendship but even until his last year he did not. To this day I am not fully aware of what she taught him but for him having learned Legilimency in his first year I am sure she covered more difficult and obscure aspects of magic as the years progressed."

"Headmaster, this Miss Jaspar, what became of her? Surely the Dark Lord would have felt her to be useful in the future, if not for knowledge, then at least for contacts." Albus Dumbledore sighed heavily as he rubbed his hands together very slowly.

"That Severus is what I must confide in you. His last year here at Hogwarts, I knew that Tom Riddle had already managed to recruit a following and was already referred to as Lord Voldemort. I was concerned for the future of society and afraid of what the two of them could do together. By this time I was finally aware that this girl, young woman, was powerful in her own right, her magic controlled according to her wishes. She had an affinity with her magic that few possess. I underestimated her brilliance as a witch from the very beginning and did what I thought was necessary at the time. I left my worries and fears and slight panic cloud my judgment."

"And that would be?" Severus was somewhat impatient.

"I removed her from Tom Riddles side." Severus blinked, wondering if he had heard correctly. "I could not allow them to continue interacting with another any longer so I took action."

"I doubt you killed her Headmaster. So what exactly happened to Miss Jaspar?" Dumbledore shook his head slightly.

"I couldn't bring myself to dispose of her, there was just so much potential there it would have been a waste. During the first semester of their seventh year I found an opportunity and took the coward's way. Her only living relatives, her grandparents on her father's side, had died as a result of a rogue troll pillaging, one of the more ferocious attacks of the time. She was to attend their funeral during the winter break and I saw it as an opening. The official reports said that she disappeared."

"And where exactly did she disappear to Headmaster?" Severus glanced at the clock; it was nearing the time he would get ready for his classes.

"That is what I must confide in you Severus. Miss Jaspar is alive but very much the same as she had been in her seventh year of school. I managed to encase her within a powerful barrier that disrupted the passing of time. Her body is as if a potion on hiatus, suspended in her own bubble of stillness." Severus raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Perhaps the long time exposure to suspended animation had some lingering long time effects.

"And what are your plans now Headmaster? Surely you aren't thinking of reanimating her?"

"I cannot have her suspending in time for much longer. The barrier is weakening as it is."

"And why can't you merely reinforce the spell? Is your guilt enough that risking this exposure to the Dark Lord would be worth it? It will do no good if the Dark Lord finds out."

"Perhaps she will still be of some importance to him. If I had not interfered then maybe this war would not have come to be. Maybe Tom's plans would have changed with regards to the feelings he had for this girl. Perhaps…"

"Those are merely thoughts, speculations. We cannot assume anything when it comes to the Dark Lord. After all these years why would he still acknowledge her existence? Why after all these years would he case that she is still alive? For all we know he could have planned to toss her aside as is his custom after he procured every last bit of knowledge from her. Perhaps he had merely planned for her to be a sacrifice in order to create a horcrux. What does she have left to teach him now? The Dark Lord has obviously moved on with his life and his plans with no regard to her presence."

"The girl may be insignificant, and then again she may not. Perhaps her untimely…"

"We cannot. It is better that she if left alone, her existence unfound. We cannot use her in whatever way you are thinking. There are too many possibilities that would not lean in our favor." Severus shook his head.

"Very well. We will not use her as you say. But considering the barrier itself is weakening and I do not have it in my to reconstruct it, perhaps we can merely allow her to finish her schooling. I did after all take away her chances of living a normal, healthy life." Severus sighed.

"And of her loyalties? What if she finds herself taking the brunt of the Dark Lord's interest?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled now.

"Well, we'll just have to make sure she's kept from prying eyes. Enough time has passed that her name will not garner attention. Hogwarts has accepted late enrollment students before."

"Do as you will Headmaster. I believe I need to get ready for today's lessons. I trust that you can find your way back to your office." Dumbledore twinkled his eyes at him again before leaving with a rush of green flames. Severus turned swiftly and proceeded to the bathroom. Breakfast was in half an hour and he still needed to grade those insufferable papers. He grabbed his belongings and shut the bathroom door behind him, locking it by hand instead of his usual flick of the wrist. Wand less magic made him susceptible to such laziness at times. He stood in front of the mirror noticing the extreme greasiness of his hair and the dark circle under his eyes. His face seemed paler and his cheekbones more pronounced. He closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to hang his head above the sink, hands clenching at the granite and marble counter.

For the Headmaster to have such a secret was a bit surprising yet at the same time it shouldn't have been. He was familiar to his cruelness and hypocritical ideas of what was good and just and fair. He was still carrying the anger of betrayal with regards to lily's death, a death that could have and should have been avoided. He was left to deal with two _Masters_, the thought causing a frightening look in his eyes as he glared at his reflection from the mirror. Bother could be cruel yet merciful. Bother powerful but held weakness. In their hands they would manipulate and guide others to their will, using people in their elaborate game of wizard chess. Where would Miss Jaspar fit into place in this war? Albus was no fool. The timing was too suspicious. He had a plan and it involved her.

Frustrated, he violently tore of his clothing and stepped into the hot water of the shower, a spy should be more composed, more in control, which he was not. He grit his teeth as the hot water left this skin looking raw, slightly burning the first layer, an unorthodox way to add color to the sallow looking flesh. Severus showered quickly before turning the knob. He stood there for a few moments, the heat streaming from his skin, curling in wisps before fading. Drying himself on a towel, he dressed and applied more fire resistant gel to his hair.


	3. Two

**Two.**

Despite what Severus thought that morning, the rest of the day was fairly normal. Points were lost, detention given, and students still had their way of making him want to blast every single one of them into the lake.

"What did you think of our Potions exam?" Hermione asked curiously as she and her two friends made their way towards their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. She began filling her plate and pushed vegetables onto the plates of the two boys when she thought they weren't looking. They saw, but made no comment. It was a usual occurrence these days.

"I'm actually a bit surprised. It wasn't that bad." Harry confessed as he took a bite of his roast beef sandwich. "I even think I got the bonus question." Hermione smiled but felt no need to comment. She had grown past the stage of constant worry over grades. If she had to admit it, she would say that she had grown into herself.

"I'm glad I'm not in Snape's NEWTS class." Ron mumbled through bites of food. Hermione had also stopped pestering Ron about manners. Some things would just never change no matter how much they were touched upon.

"It's not so bad. He doesn't seem as angry with us. I think it's because he finally gets to teach a people who know how to think." Hermione said as she cut up her fruit in symmetrical pieces.

"Yeah, I kind of respect him you know. Granted he was right foul git for a majority of our school years but he seems different to the older students now that I think about it."

"It's most likely due to the fact that we can make our potions without him having to worry about blowing ourselves up. Even Neville seems to be managing fine."

"Hmmm." Was all Harry said. Ron decided that this was the perfect opportunity to talk about quidditch and Harry joined in enthusiastically. While he had been nominated as team captain he had declined saying that Ron was better in that field. It was true. Ron had more of a knack for strategy while Harry just laughed saying something along the lines of "I just catch the snitch when I'm told to." Hermione noticed Harry reaching up t touch his scar absentmindedly.

"Is your scar bothering you?" Harry shook his head.

"There isn't any pain. Which is a relief but at the same time unnerving. I would have thought something would happen by now."

"Well as long as nothing is happening it seems fine. Are you keeping up with your Occlumency lessons this time?" Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, Snape and I have been getting along better now. We even had a discussion about my Mum last time." During the past year Harry and Snape had managed to overcome their intense hate for each other but when prompted Harry would just shrug and say that they had just become tired and called a truce.

"Why don't we see Hagrid? We haven't been done there in ages and I'm sure that he has some gross beast just waiting to show us?" Ron had piped up. Despite his dislike for most of Hagrid's past pets he seemed to have grown fond of most of the creatures Hagrid showed them. He was becoming more confident and competent as a Professor and they had all reaped the rewards of it.

On their way Harry was watching a few owls catch the slight breeze and students basking in the last bits of warmth before winter came. The November chill was already upon them and he smiled knowing that Hagrid would tell them about how the frost would disrupt his pumpkins. She breathed in the clean air and wished that every day would be filled with such menial problems and good cheer instead of worry and violence.

Dinner had been uneventful as it usually was. The house elves once again made a wonderful meal, though Severus had only a spoonful of his shepherd's pie while finishing his goblet of pumpkin juice. His mind has been buzzing all day about what would happen once Jadyn Jaspar would be freed from her prison. He looked at the Headmaster form the corner of his eye and found him speaking jovially with Minerva, a usual happening at the High Table. Only after the plates had been cleaned and the Great Hall emptied did Severus find himself in front of Albus' great desk.

"Lemon drop?" The Potions Master looked at the offered candy in disdain. While most of the students were unaware of the Calming Draught that laced the sour candies he knew better. Maybe someday he would humor Albus just for kicks.

"I'd prefer not Headmaster." Albus nodded before popping one in his own mouth. Severus wondered if the man had any lasting psychological effects. Constant exposure to the Calming Draught would have done something. "About Miss Jaspar…" Severus' words were cut short as he hissed in pain and displeasure. His left forearm was burning and he stood up quickly.

"I'm afraid out discussion will have to wait Headmaster." Was all he said before swiftly leaving the room, his dark robes swirling behind him. He reached the dungeons quickly, his chambers opening from a wave of his hand. Gathering up his Death Eater robes and mast he escaped the castle through one of the many secret passageways. Jogging to the edge of the Forbidden Forest he quickly donned the proper attire before apparating to the Dark Lord's side. He was surprised to find himself alone in the room except for a man a few feet away.

The smoke of burnt out fires wafted thought the room and he, being unaffected by the smell, watched in curiosity as the portly man next to him coughed rather heavily into a personalized handkerchief. It was followed by a fit of sneezing, wiping of the nostrils, and a lazy smile which Severus allowed himself to respond with a sneer, not that the man could see it. He once again looked the man over, judging him. A few seconds passed, his eyes lingering on the Muggle clothing and briefcase before turning his head forwards in his decision not to pursue the matter. He need not question his Lord's business with this man unless it affected him directly.

"Hello there young man." Severus snorted. He was not that much younger form what he could see. "Kurt Klanski's the name." With the greeting the man offered Severus his hand, the same which held the handkerchief and cushioned the sneezes only moments before. He did not seem fazed by Severus' eerie white mask or intimidating dark robes. Snape nodded his acknowledgement with narrowed eyes, even if it were merely out of courtesy. He was not going to touch his hand.

"Not much of a talker are ya?" That's fine. To each man his own I suppose." The man readjusted his hat before smiling at him again. "I'm a bit surprised myself as to why I've been summoned here." Severus could not agree more.

"Though, I suppose it's due to my research, but I really haven't even had any sufficient results." It was here that he scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. "I mean, the results I have aren't up the Dark Lord's standards." He patted his briefcase, obviously wishing Severus would be more interested. Although he kept on about this so called research, Shape decided his time could be spent otherwise, such as thinking of various ingredients that could replaced the ever growing rarity of Kissing Moss, or even ways to make the Polyjuice Potion a bit more palatable. It wasn't until the far door slowly opened that his attention was once again regained.

"Enter." He was familiar with the Dark Lord's jaded tone.

"I suppose that would be us lad." Said that man, who once again readjusted his hat to cover his balding head. Severus took the rear, making sure to watch Mr. Klanski's movements rather closely, usually the Dark Lord would not allow outsiders this close to his corporeal form. Severus looked around the room and noticed the subtle changes in the décor. For one, there was now three chairs by the fire instead of the usual two, accommodations for tonight he assessed. Another was the new shelf of books that added to the already overwhelming collection. Also, Nagini was not present, a fact that interested Severus considering the bother of a snake was usually hissing at him whenever he entered his Lord's quarters.

"No need to worry Severus, Nagini is out hunting." Voldemort said with a chuckle. "I seem to remember a few Muggle guests during out celebration a few hours ago." Severus nodded, his distaste kept to himself. He was inwardly pleased that the Dark Lord did not invite him to partake in such activities. Lord Voldemort turned to his second guest and smiled rather devilishly.

"Mr. Klanski, how nice to meet you. You must send my regards to your father." The man grinned proudly at the mention of his parent.

"Of course, my Lord. He will be most pleased the hear your sentiments. Though, he apologized for not being able to come meet you himself, his health affecting travel and all."

"Not to worry, we've had enough talks in the past to compensate." Severus was intrigued; usually the Dark Lord was not this generous or open to light conversation. "Now, about those experiments of yours."

"They've been progressing nicely Father says. Though, he is worried that the life expectancy isn't as long as you had hoped. The latest batch however had proved quite promising."

"Excellent. I trust things are running smoothly. No mishaps?" The Dark Lord inquired as he ran a finger over his bottom lip in what seemed to be amusement.

"Well, there has been an incident." The man placed his suitcase down on the run before continuing. "It seems that the experiments have been able to acquire the use of magic in the more physical sense much like most magical creatures. However, it seems that it often times disappears suddenly. My father and I have been trying to fix the problem." Severus stored the information away for later. The Dark Lord it seemed was having this man create new forms of magical creatures. Their purpose would need to be found out later.

"Interesting. I would like to have weekly reports about your progress." He paused, as if considering something. "You may leave."

"Of course." With that the man opened his briefcase and handed Voldemort a large stack of papers. "Father's test results and daily evaluations. He said to offer them in case you wanted to read them." Voldemort took the stack and nodded his appreciation. "Farewell, my Lord." And in moments Kurt Klanski was out the door. Severus stood in silence for a bit longer, contemplating if he should question his master about this research or not.

"Severus, have a seat." He complied to his Lord's wishes and took the chair across from the terrifying man. "You must be curious." Severus hesitated a second.

"Only as curious as my Lord wishes." Voldemort wore a rather charismatic smile on his face that would have reminded many older wizards of his younger self during the times he attended Hogwarts. They would have also taken notice that he looked much like an older version of his eighteen year old self—the stylishly swept dark hair and the taut paleness of his skin against his defined cheekbones. The only difference were his eyes; instead of their smoldering mahogany they were a menacing dark red. Yes, Lord Voldemort no longer looked as if he were barely hanging on to life as he did when he had become part of Quirrell, nor was he the deformed being remade from bone and flesh during the ceremony of the Triwizard Tournament. This Voldemort looked human; radiating power and charisma, recruiting more and more followers as the hours passed. After all, aesthetics were a large part of what human beings craved. Of course, he preferred his reptilian appearance when the time arose to rule by fear, but this one suited well to most occasions. People had been looking for ways to restore their youth for centuries.

"Hopefully my summons did not affect any of your work." Voldemort's hiss was ever prominent when the letter s was concerned.

"Never my Lord." Severus was sure to fill his mind with only thoughts that would please his Master.

"As the years have progressed we have lost many; Death claiming most by the hands of the Order and Aurors or by lips of the Dementors. Azkaban has also been the causes for a large number to be incapacitated. Luckily enough, a few have returned to my side." Voldemort stopped to look at Severus and the Potions Master felt unsettled from the gaze.

"I have found that the ranks of my faithful Death Eaters are slowly being filled with less than adequate wizards and witches, some fresh from schooling, others in the middle of their studies. I find their skills and intelligence lacking. I can't help but notice that I have only a few Death Eaters left that I consider to be fully capable of performing the tasks they are given. Bellatrix and Rodolphus, Rabastan, Avery, Nott, McNair, Malfoy, and yourself." Voldemort fixed Severus with quite an interested gaze.

"It is because of this that I have made a decision. With the help of Mr. Klanski and his father we have created a new form of life using my research and his skills. Using the blood form this now pure body and tidbits of my own magic we have created them with the purpose of following my every command. We are at the moment unsure how many we will create considering their purpose." Voldemort graced him with a chilling smile. "There are so few of us compared to the Muggles , it was only a matter of time before I realized we might be a bit over our head."

"And these creatures? What will they do my Lord?" Severus asked hesitantly.

"They will hunt them of course. Mr. Klanski likes to call them Hellhounds but I prefer to name them Sententia1. We are too busy to reduce the numbers of Muggles with our revels and raids but these creatures will have no trouble. While the Muggles focus on these rogue animals, we will be free to act behind the scenes. I am not ignorant of their science or their technology. Muggles are strong in numbers which is why to weaken them we must distract them while at the same time picking them off one by one."

"A brilliant plan my Lord." Inwardly Severus was seething. Voldemort was introducing a whole new variable into the equation; one that would not be so easily taken care of.

"I have probably detained you long enough, I'm sure Dumbledore eagerly awaits your arrival and report." Voldemort said dismissively but Severus understood the underlying threat. He would always be held with some form of suspicion, how could he not be.

"My Lord." Was all Severus said before he walked through the heavy set of doors and out of the manor until the crack of apparation allowed him to disappear from sight. Voldemort smiled to himself as he looked to the stack of papers to his right, it wouldn't be long now.

As soon as Severus returned from his summons he removed his mask and robes, shrinking them before hiding the articles inside a deep pocket. He quickly made his way to the Headmaster's office. Today deserved a glass or two of Firewhiskey for all his troubles and he would make sure that he would be able to drink in his chambers undisturbed later on that night. As if sensing his distress the stone gargoyle moved aside for him and son he had found himself in front of the Headmaster once more.

"Severus, something has happened." Albus' words had cut through him, the statement left bare in the stillness of the office. Of course he would know that something undesirable had transpired, he could probably see it in the tightness of his lips or the sharpness of his eyes. He walked the dimensions of the room slowly, taking in the odd brass instruments and old works of Alchemy. He paused at Fawkes' perch, staring at the pile of ash that littered the bottom much like a dirtied snow. Severus touched a finger lightly to the perch itself, conveying his wish that the phoenix was here to offer him a few melodious and somber notes for his thoughts.

He could not disclose information regarding the Sententia, not now. For the Dark Lord to tell him such information was surely a test to his loyalties, but if the matter was not properly addressed the Order would find it very difficult to deal with the implications of these creatures. Muggle order would be in chaos and their world would be compromised. Their abilities would have to been seen and gauged before a counter measure would be enacted. They would have to wait for another source to leak before he could inform the Order properly. Albus would understand, just like he usually would. He turned back to his mentor and slipped behind the mask of his role.

"Yes." The simple word felt damning and he wondered how many innocents would die because of it.

"Of course." The response was aimed at the unspoken question: "We cannot discuss it as of yet." Severus brought himself out from the shadows of the room.

"The situation regarding Miss Jaspar needs to be addressed, Headmaster." Albus slowly nodded before he stood and walked towards Severus. The only space that seemed bare of any magical objects and literature aside from a golden stand which Severus wished occupied a fiery entity which could calm him. He watched as the old man before him placed a palm to the wall and whisper a few words that he recognized as old Celtic. He took a step back respectively as a part of the wall disappeared to reveal a stone staircase that seemed to just disappear in the darkness. With a wave of the Headmaster's hand old fashioned lanterns illuminated the way towards the bottom. He followed Albus down the darkened steps and into the dim lighting despite the hairs standing on the back of his neck and his magic stirring restlessly. As they went on he could feel the change in temperature and he wouldn't have been surprised if every breath , every exhale was a puff of mist that would stand out against the blackness.

With the little amount of light available he could make out the stone of the walls. The same that seemed to line the dungeons, but the addition of the wetness that coated them left him to wonder if they were also under the lake. The Headmaster had already moved through another doorway so Severus did not dwell on their location for long. As he followed the man through the archway he could feel himself pass through an unseen barrier, the coolness as if trickled down his body left him on edge. His eyes widened a fraction; the only word that came to mind was dangerous. In this room many things could happen and the abstractness of time should not have been meddled with.

In the middle of the room was Jadyn Jaspar, levitating in the air vertically so that her hair hung in front of her face. Her light-medium colored skin contrasted well with her dark robes and old Ravenclaw uniform. The air seemed to vibrate with a power that made Severus very uncomfortable. All along the walls, ceiling, and floor were runes carved within the stone and glowing like various gems. Such ancient and powerful magic left Severus breathless but ready to take action should the need occur.

"Stand back my boy, the backlash of magical energy is rather uncomfortable." Severus stood back allowing Dumbledore to do what he must. The Headmaster mumbled various spells while he performed delicate and complicated wand movements; the intricate angles which he performed the spell seemed to have a connection with the runes and the air. Soon the dim glow of the runes was gone but instead a golden web seemed to encase the entire room. It reminded him of the situation at the graveyard when Voldemort's and Harry's wands connected. The boy had allowed him to witness the memory during their last Occlumency lesson when they had discussed his mother. He watched the silken patterns fold and shimmer, he watched them as they contorted and broke until they disappeared only to push him back until he was against the wall, the force of time making him remember.

_All he could do was cover his ears from the beating of flesh and the hoarse screams that came from only a few feet away. It would all be over soon and then he could pretend once more that his life was different from what it was._

_How he hated James Potter and his band of friends. Someday they would pay._

_Lily, she was beautiful with her emerald eyes and dark rouge hair._

_Harry Potter, the son of his enemy and one true love. How ironic that it would be him to teach the boy magic._

_He knew Lupin had collaborated with Black all along and here he was, he would get proof._

_Get Out! GET OUT! The sound of broken glass, the splattering of some preserving liquid, and the slap of animal flesh hitting the dungeon floor went unnoticed by the dark haired teen as he ran out as fast as he could. He should not have seen, he was never meant to see._

Severus wrestled frantically to gain control over his thoughts.

_Red eyes. Brilliant red eyes._

_The Dark Mark, it burned._

_The sickening paleness of his reptilian form._

_Horror at the Morsmordre hovering over the Potter house._

_Lord Voldemort sitting by the fire, holding a stack of papers provided by a man who had just left. The smoldering of his eyes and the sight of his charismatic smile made him uneasy._

He opened his eyes and saw that Albus too had been forced back to the wall, his eyes closed as a tear ran down his cheek. His mentor's memories could only be about his family, of Ariana. Unwilling to see his friend's sadness he turned towards the center of the room and could not help but be captured in the darkest and most frightening tyrian purple he had ever seen. They did not glow like the eyes of the Dark Lord nor did they shine like the quicksilver eyes of Lucius. They were so dark, yet not black and they looked at him with an awareness that left him wanting to clutch at his robes if only to stifle the pain of it. Her eyes closed and he found he could breathe again even though he was panting. The girl shivered before looking at him again with half lidded eyes as if she were trying to protect him from what she knew her eyes could do. Her hair was cut unevenly, and styled in a way that would have made her stand out among her peers, an avant-garde type of hair that now would not catch attention. The hair was shoulder length at the longest, shorter as it went more forward to her face. Her bangs, if they could be called so, we to her lips while the hair framing her face the length of her chin. A portion of her hair to the left side of her face was colored an old, tarnished, and aged gold, half of it hidden under the blackness of the hair that rested on top. Her hair was parted messily, the old gold framing her left eye, a triangular clump falling to cover her forehead and to sweep across her nose to end on the side of her right cheek while her right eye was almost hidden behind straight black locks. Everywhere there seemed to be strands misplaced and windswept and sticking out. She did not seem to mind.

"Miss Jaspar." Albus' voice brought him back from his observations and he narrowed his eyes. The girl did not take her eyes from him for a few seconds before they flicked to the Headmaster. Her voice, though soft and raspy from disuse still held the melodious and harmonic quality he would associate with a female.

"Professor Dumbledore." She ran a hand through her hair but the strands merely went back to where they were before once gravity got a hold of them once again. Her eyes darted left to right before focusing on them again. "It has been a while hasn't it." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes it has. I'm sure you would like some tea?" The Headmaster's voice however was questioning and slightly hesitant. The girl smiled dispassionately before straightening her robes and walking towards them with all the grace and disposition of a pureblood woman.

"Tea would be lovely." Was all she said as she slowed her step, signaling that Dumbledore should take the lead which he did. Severus took to the back of the group ever watchful as Miss Jaspar walked with conviction through the darkness and up the steps. They only hesitation he saw was when she narrowed her eyes at the room.

"I see you have become Headmaster, Professor; I offer my congratulations despite how late I must be." Her words were sincere but he could feel the displeasure.

"Thank you; it is appreciated all the same." The headmaster motion towards the chairs in front of his desk and Jadyn took the one to the right while Severus took the one to the left. A tray of tea and scones appeared on the Headmaster's desk and Jadyn helped herself to a cup, two sugar cubes, and a splash of milk. She stirred her tea lazily before taking a sip. Earl Grey. Neutrality. How subtle. She put her tea on its saucer before balancing it on the arm of the chair and taking a scone which she coated nicely with honey. She took a bite. Buttermilk with a hint of nutmeg. Now that was interesting. To offer her her favorite type of scone was a play upon forgiveness. Severus watched her critically, unaware of her judgments.

"It seems we have much to discuss, Professor." The barb of his previous status was a clear sign to everyone in the room.

"I have a proposition for you Miss Jaspar." The girl raised a delicate eyebrow before smiling.

"And pray tell what would it be?" She sipped her tea coolly.

"Given the circumstances I think it would do you well if you completed your education." She continued to sip her tea, taking her time with her answer apparently.

"I do not see why it would matter at this point Professor. I will not be able to stay very long." She concluded while putting honey on the other half of her scone.

"I do not understand Miss Jaspar, perhaps you could enlighten me to your thoughts." The girl leaned back into the chair.

"He will come looking for me eventually now that he knows." Severus stiffened. "Although Tom is a rather patient being." The Headmaster had lost his twinkle.

"And how exactly does he know Miss Jaspar?" She focused her eyes on Severus now.

"Severus Snape. Potions Master if I am correct?" He stiffened again, not knowing how she came to this information. She took his tense posture as confirmation. "Tom and I are connected, the details you need not worry about. He knows and will come, eventually." She drawled out the last word as if it were of no importance. She finished her tea. "Until then, I will play this game of yours and attempt to finish school, if you still wish it."

"I cannot turn away a student wishing to learn." The Headmaster said, though his eyes were heavy. Jadyn sighed.

"You should have had more conviction Professor. Leaving me to rot would not have been so terrible if the alternative would be a miscalculation on your part with regards to the war." Jadyn sighed again before her perfect pureblood posture seemed to melt away to be replaced with a more comfortable and easy stance. "Forgive me, pureblood habits are a bit hard to break. I am sorry about the complications which you now find yourself in."

Severus found that he needed to concentrate of pureblood customs and practices in order to follow the conversation. Her refinement was a bit startling and he could see that despite the fact the Draco could give her a run for her money, she would still be able to outmaneuver him. She played the game of old while he was transfixed on the more modern and simplified version. Yet, while the pureblood nature was a part of her she was easily adaptable. Another thought hit him: there was no way he could not inform the Dark Lord of her existence. His tea tasted cold.

Albus took this moment to place a rectangular box on the table which Severus recognized immediately.

"Ah yes, I'm surprised you have kept it for so long." Jadyn reached out for the offered box and lifted the lid. "Ollivander's wands are nice but I have always preferred those of Junko Kimura." Severus recognized the name of the famous Japanese wand maker, though, this was the first time he laid his eyes of such a piece. Jadyn looked at the wand: hawthorn and blackthorn spiraled together in a way that only magic could control. Hawthorn represented contradiction, consequence, and relationships white blackthorn spoke of discipline, control, and perspective. Nine and a half inches of wood warmed her hand and she could feel the core respond to her positively. The core was unique, one of a kind. It affected her magic in a way that most wands did not. The essence of the grim that was the core for her wand even affected her patronus, shaping it so that it was a pearly grey representation of her wand core. It was an irreplaceable wand and Jadyn was glad to have it back.

"You would need to be resorted and I am sure we can provide you with a convincing back story." She just stared at her wand.

"Named after a woman from my bloodline I was home taught until the death of my relatives a year ago where I dabbled briefly with an apprenticeship in Defense Against the Dark Arts before my Master cast me out. I have come to Hogwarts to simply observe considering I will wish to become a Professor. A resorting will not be necessary. This story however will not matter once Tom realizes that I am alive and well." Jadyn finished as she twirled her wand between her fingers expertly.

"No, I suppose we cannot keep you a secret as I had originally hoped. Once the time comes for him to act we will respond." Jadyn nodded her head.

"It is best that you sacrifice me to him rather than fight for an unknown piece to the puzzle." Jadyn commented. Severus listened intently to her words. She belonged to him that much was obvious.

"Very well, I will have your quarters ready by tomorrow. Tonight however I ask that you remain with Professor Snape for the time being." Severus snapped to attention.

"Headmaster, I'm sure that the inappropriateness of the situation…"

"Please, Severus, I'm far older than you. I'm sure we can both handle being roommates for the night." Jadyn responded coolly. He was not pleased and the frown on his face made it clear.

"Very well. I bid you a goodnight Headmaster." Severus rose and bowed his head a fraction before turning and walking towards the door, his robes swirling behind him impressively. Jadyn also rose.

"Thank you for the tea Professor, it was informative." Jadyn slipped her wand back into the holster that decorated her right forearm and followed the Potions Master out towards the golden staircase.

1 Sententia is sentinel in Latin


	4. Three

**Three.**

When the two had made it past the stone gargoyle he paused when he a Silencing Charm made a bubble around them. He turned to face her, an eyebrow raised in question. She did not stir under his gaze, not that he thought she would.

"Is that what he is like now?" He noticed the more relaxed nature of her tone and stance.

"The Headmaster acts as he wishes to act." She shook her head.

"Not him. Tom I mean. Is he really like how your memories portray him to be? He did not ask how she knew or felt the anger that accompanied the fact that she had somehow gleaned information from his mind.

"He is." Jadyn only sighed before continuing slowly so that he could once again set the pace.

"Stupid prat." He would have laughed if not for the fact that she had insulted the Dark Lord as if he were still her age.

He led her to the coldness of the dungeons and past the portrait of an ashwinder who was curled protectively around a batch of red coal colored eggs. As they passed it he indicated that it was the portrait to his study where students could find him. Only a few paces down he stopped at what looked to be a space of dungeon wall but Jadyn could feel the magic that protected this area. Severus rested his hand gently against faint imprints of the stone while mumbling some secret code under his breath. She felt the magic spike for a second before he turned to face her and motioned an arm as if to say "Ladies first." She smiled politely before walking forward, aware that the magic was probing her directly. An interesting set of wards in her opinion. His skill was evident and his was a magic he was slowly beginning to respect. After passing through to his actual chambers her eyes wandered throughout the sitting room taking in the rick earthy colors, various forms of art, and immense collection of literature. She wasn't surprised; he seemed like the book type. Severus had given her a small tour of his living quarters: sitting area, study, his bed chambers, bathroom, his personal potions laboratory, the guest chamber where she would stay, and the door that led to the potions classroom. The guest bedroom was decent sized with a Queen sized bed, a dresser, closet, and desk that were made of a rich medium colored wood. There was even a standing birdcage in the corner, an interesting consideration for guests who could have easily stored their bird in the owlery. A familiar would be nice in her opinion.

"Hopefully you find everything satisfactory." Severus' voice was rather dull, perhaps hoping that he would not have to transfigure anything for the room. Purebloods after all were renowned for their impeccable taste and vanity.

"Yes, thank you." She paused to look over the room once more before speaking. "Are there an rules of house of which I should be aware?" Severus blinked before stepping away from the doorway and motioning her to follow.

"Please refrain from touching anything without permission and do not go into my med chambers, study, or laboratory unless instructed to do so. I do not expect you to stay silent during your stay. You have free rein over my book collection. If you are of want for anything during your stay you may either ask me or a house elf."

"A house elf?"

"Yes, the creature who maintains this are goes by the name of Verny." A loud crack made its way to Jadyn's ears and she smiled as said house elf stared up at her. He bowed politely.

"Verny, I must say you look the same as the last time I saw you." The house elf's eyes widened before a smile graced his lips. Severus, who had rarely ever seen the elf smile, was intrigued. According to Dobb, Verny was not as sociable as the other elves, nor was he as easily befriended. It had taken him a week before Verny had even spoken more than a few words to him.

"Miss Jadyn, I had wondered where you had gone. You have not visited for a long time it seems. You look much like you did back in your seventh year of schooling." Severus raised an eyebrow, never had he before heard Verny speak without the limitations of slavery of his kind. His speech was rather proper.

"My apologies Verny. I'm sure you have missed me." Verny laughed and it sounded pleasant instead of grating.

"I am happy to see Miss Jadyn again."

"It seems that the two of you are already well acquainted. Verny, Miss Jaspar will be staying in my quarters for the night or until her own quarters are finished. I trust that you will treat her well."

"Of course Master Snape." Verny's eyes narrowed at the thought that Miss Jadyn would be staying in a man's quarters. Reading his distress at the living arrangements Jadyn kindly smiled and ensured him that all would be well.

"Is there anything the Miss needs?" Jadyn thought for a moment before responding.

"Actually, I am a bit famished; It would be lovely if you could whip something up for me Verny." The elf smiled.

"Of course. I will bring your favorites." After receiving a few words of thanks Verny left with another pop. Severus eyes Jadyn curiously, not many students could say that they were on close terms with any of the house elves, of course, there was Dobby but he was an entirely separate category as far as Snape was concerned. The Potions Master walked towards the fireplace and leaned an arm on the mantle, watching the flare of the flames and the occasional sparks that flew from the wood.

"Miss Jaspar, if you would be so kind as to take a seat." He did not move until he heard the sound of one of the armchairs adjust to the added weight; from what he could tell she was sitting in the burgundy which left him either to stand, sit on the couch, or take the ebony. He took a few moments for himself before taking his seat and setting a calculating expression in his eyes. The young woman in from of him had a small smile on her lips but he could see her eyes were very much alert. They sat there for a while, just looking at each other. His decision was to continue to assess the individual in front of him; observation was an important aspect that every spy should be well acquainted with.

In his fortress, the eyes of the Dark Lord opened slowly, revealing a sense of intrigue and slight amusement. Around him, the room where his followers had occupied only hours before reverberated with a silence that seemed unnatural. He swirled a glass of wine in his right hand as he lounged on his thrown lazily. Voldemort ran the pointer finger of his left hand across his bottom lip in thought. After he dismissed his Death Eaters he was after a time aware of a familiar presence in the back of his mind. He had used his magic to search for any intruders in his manor, but had found none. The presence did not feel like Dumbledore's or Potter's so he had called for a glass of wine before he sat to think about it. It was not threatening, it seemed to just exist. He closed his eyes again and focused his magic and made to touch the magic of the other's presence. Upon contact the Dark Lord furrowed his brow slightly before opening his eyes. He swirled the wine in his glass for a few minutes before somewhat of a feral smile graced his lips. He took a healthy gulp of his drink before chuckling darkly. This made the war much more interesting.

The Potions Master still continued to observe the girl in front of him but so far the only change in her disposition had been a slight narrowing of the eyes. He dismissed the action, considering it of no importance. He had been just about to ask Miss Jaspar some questions but Verny had decided that this would be the moment to return with something for Miss Jaspar to eat. Severus looked at the food with slight interest, the elf had said that he would return with Miss Jaspar's favorites, but he thought that the food would be a bit more special. Instead, there was a bowl of what looked to be French onion soup, a few crackers placed in a dip of bruschetta, a piece of garlic bread, a teacup filled with a dark honey colored tea , and a cucumber cut into uniform slices.

"Thank you Verny, you always did remember what I liked." Jadyn smiled before looking at Snape. "Would you care for anything Severus?" He did not react to the informality she used with his name.

"No thank you."

"How about some tea?" She held up her own cup and Severus thought for a moment before answering.

"Tea would be appreciated." Jadyn smiled before looking at him, as if scrutinizing his very essence. He felt slightly uncomfortable form such a gaze. "Verny could you please bring us a tray of Imperial Gunpowder tea." Verny nodded before leaving with a pop. Severus looked at Jadyn for a few more seconds before speaking.

"Should I even ask how you've come to know my favorite type of tea?" He said with a slight sneer. Jadyn only looked at him before smiling.

"You are a man that is better set with a bitter tea. If it happens to be your favorite that is just luck." Jadyn had finished her soup by the time Verny returned with the tray. Jadyn thanks him before he left again.

"Milk and sugar?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." He watched as she poured a bit of milk into his teacup before pouring the tea. Once cube of sugar was added before she stirred. He was slightly fascinated; he rarely had anyone prepare him tea in such a manner. The last person he remembered serving tea this way had been his mother. She had always taught him that tea should always be prepared properly. His mother, being a pureblood, would always emphasize this fact. Usually the house elves would have already prepared his cup as he liked. This seemed fitting. She handed him his tea on a saucer and he took a curious sip. He closed his eyes and relaxed slightly. For some reason the tea tasted different, better.

"Amazing isn't it? Although most of the house elves do a spectacular job, they don't usually play to the ceremony. Verny's the only one I'll let bring me tea if I can help it." He regarded her again. Usually purebloods would not be as appeasing to house elves. She smiled before taking a sip of her own teacup. From the color he wondered if it had a slightly smoky flavor to it. He took another sip of his tea and found that the flavors were more pronounced for some reason.

"So, what do you plan to do about the Sententia?" Severus' eyes grew hard. She must have seen from his memories. He did not speak. If the Dark Lord really were to come find her he did not want to let anything slip. "Tom won't settle for failure. They will be complete and you will have quite a few problems." She munched on the rest of her meal, her expression deep in thought. "He won't do anything about me yet, actually, he will most likely wait for me to return."

"Explain." This was not good. He told the Headmaster that they should have left her undisturbed.

"Tom and I are connected, our magics intertwined. It is somewhat like the mark on your arm. He has been aware of my return for a few hours now. The connection cannot be severed but he gains more advantage in this relationship than I do." She was nibbling on her cucumber slices and Severus felt himself frown. He got up from his chair and paces. So much information was at stake, the only real course of action would be to insure that she never returned to his side. He glanced over at her and she still continued to nibble on her good, as if she didn't have a care about of it this. He loosened his wand form the holster on his right arm, making sure that his sleeve covered it completely. The wood felt warm in his hand and seemed to calm him. He never quite had a stomach for the death of an innocent. As if sensing his distress his wand vibrated slightly, his dragon heartstring core pulsing magic into his veins.

"He can't glean any information from my end unless I specifically allow him to so you need not worry about being exposed. Despite my loyalties I am my own person." She had finished her food but continued to drink her tea quietly. He relaxed slightly, sitting once again in the ebony chair, his wand held calming in his hand. The gesture was noted and he saw Jadyn's eyes flicker to it for a second before passing to look at his face.

"Twelve and a half inches, gorse and alder, dragon heartstring core. It suits you." She flicked her own wand out if its holster, an action which he understood, and held it in the same manner he held his. They sat there for a moment in an impasse when a knock on his door sounded and he cursed inwardly at the timing. She smiled before motioning towards the door. Severus' wand had already disappeared as he opened the door, surprised to find Potter and his band of friends. Looking behind him he found that Jadyn had not bothered to make herself scare and he opened the door further after looking at the time. It was far too late to be dealing with Potter and his friends.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasely, Miss Granger, what do I owe such a visit at almost two in the morning no less." He made sure to fix them with a hard glare.

"Sorry Professor, but something's happened and we couldn't find Professor Dumbledore." He saw Hermione's eyes flick past him to his guest.

"Surely such things could have been brought to you own Head of House." He gave Hermione a significant look. Just as she was about to say something Harry beat her to it.

"It has something to do with Voldemort." Snape's eyes narrowed and Hermione's widened in worry, her eyes never leaving Jadyn's form. He looked up and down the hallway before reluctantly letting the three of them inside. Tonight was one bad surprise after another. He watched them pause before looking at each other nervously.

"We can come back."Harry pitched feebly knowing that he had said something stupid at the door. Jadyn's eyes flicked over them for a moment before she filled three more cups with tea and placing them on the edge of the table in front of the couch. Snape took this as a sign and pushed the three to into place.

"It seems you have a solution to one of your problems Severus." The name from her mouth startled the students. She looked slightly older than they were but had addressed him so informally.

"This is Miss Jadyn Jaspar, she will be observing and accompanying the teaching staff for the rest of the year, or however long she wishes to stay. Take your seats." The three complied while picking their cups of tea nervously.

"Scones?" She motioned towards a place in the middle of the table but all refused politely. She merely filled her own cup with the Imperial Gunpowder tea, two sugars and a splash of milk. "There is no need to be nervous Harry, I assure you I already know the matters in which you wish to discuss." Harry started at his name as was about to ask her how she knew him before realizing that was a stupid idea.

"Your concerns Potter?" Snape asked while watching Jadyn intently from the corner of his eye. Potter shifted nervously.

"Well, like I said Sir, we could come back later." He gave him a meaningful look which meant that it was about his scar. None of them wanted Jadyn to know about that particular connection.

"I'm sure your concerns sound. You are all here now, you might as well talk." Jadyn said while she smiled charmingly. Snape narrowed his eyes; she was trying to get them to lower their guard, but why?

"Actually, no offense Miss Jaspar, but conversation isn't intended for the ears of most." Hermione said carefully.

"Ah, yes, of course. Only those that are part of your precious Order; am I correct?" Her words doused them all in an icy bath. The three students looked to Severus for thoughts about her trustworthiness but his eyes were stormy. Yes, the Dark Lord knew about the Order but details about it were dangerous; especially if they involved his and Draco's true allegiances. Even Potter and Weasley did not know about Draco's change in loyalties, only Granger did. This was problematic. Jadyn set down her empty cup before lifting her arms above her head in a stretch that flashed them a view of her stomach form under her rising button up shirt.

"I will just leave you all to your business then since I'm not privy to such information." She smiled at them all before wishing them a good night. Once she retreated to her chambers Severus placed a locking spell on the door and silencing charm on the living area.

"Who is she?" Ron asked, though his eyebrows were scrunched in thought.

"Someone who had made the war far more complicated. I advise you to keep your distance from her, but not blatantly so."

"Uh, well, how does she know so much then?" Harry asked, his eyes still on the closed door.

"Legilimency I would presume. I do not know what the Headmaster is trying to achieve by allowing her to stay here." He said thoughtfully.

"Is she a Death Eater?" Hermione brought up. He looked at her for a while before answering.

"I am not sure, but she is as if not more dangerous than any of them." He noticed the three of them change their attitude accordingly. They were now cautious. Well at least he wouldn't have to worry about Potter making trouble for a while. "So, your concerns Potter?" Harry looked hesitant before answering.

"Voldemort is really pleased for some reason and my scar has been burning for hours." Ah, that explained the inflamed skin.

"Surely, those Occlumency lessons much have stopped this problem long ago."

"They did, but for some reason he seems like he wants me to know how pleased he is. I have no idea why, but I caught something along the lines of Sententia. Do you have any idea what that means Professor?" Severus closed his eyes briefly before responding.

"Yes, the Dark Lord has been creating beings for a specific purpose. I do not know the details but from he told me they are some type of new magical animal which's sole reason for living is to hunt down Muggles. I believe they will be completed shortly, though I have yet to tell the Headmaster due to my position. But now that we can say you know about them we can inform him immediately.

"Blood hell." Severus' eyes narrowed at the redhead's crude language. "It's hard enough fighting him and his Death Eaters but if he goes around causing havoc to the Muggle world we're screwed. We don't have enough forces for that." Snape could see his strategic mind working.

"I can't believe it. How did he make them?" Hermione was thinking and going through possible scenarios at a rapid pace. With the help of magic Voldemort had achieved what Muggles so far could not.

"He used his blood and magic though once again the details are unknown by me. There is a man named Kurt Klanski who is helping him. He is as of now an unknown."

"You can't be serious? How the hell are we supposed to concentrate our fight is those things are probably going to be as powerful as he is?" Harry was on the verge of yelling but a flick of his eyes to the closed door and he was in his seat again and remained quiet for a time before speaking again.

"Professor, I've been having this dream lately. It's always the same on and I have no idea what it means, maybe you can shed some light on it."

"Potter, perhaps you should take such questions to Professor Trelawney." All three made a face at his words and Hermione let out a snort. "Fine, your dream?"

"It's always about the Black Lake. But there are five figures standing by it as if they are all waiting for something. There are two on the side of the castle and two on the side of the Forbidden Forest and one person in the middle. I can't make out any of their faces but the scene seems to focus on the person in the middle. Nothing else happens but it seems to be important." The dream had no relation to Voldemort it seemed and Severus wondered if the boy did have some hidden Seer talent.

"Perhaps you should take your concerns to the Headmaster. If something is to happen on Hogwarts grounds he should be informed. I have no clue to the nature of your dreams however." Harry nodded and motioned towards to the others that they should probably get going. The three stood and placed their cold cups of tea on the table all casting one final glance at the closed door before making their way towards the exit.

"Goodnight Professor." Were their parting words before Severus responded in kind and ushered them through the now open door. He shut it tightly behind them and made his way back to his chair before closing his eyes and pitting his head in his hands. They would all need to be careful around Jadyn, especially him, Draco, and Potter. The Headmaster must want to utilize the girl somehow but it all seemed so useless. She would only bring danger. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"You look like you could use more tea." The Potions Master looked up startled, he hadn't heard her enter or felt her presence. She had easily unlocked the door and removed the silencing charm without him noticing. A flick of his wrist and his wand was in his hand as was hers. They stared at each other again, another impasse.

"Verny." The call was quiet but the pop of the house elf was not.

"How can Verny be of service Miss Jadyn?" Jadyn smiled.

"Could you please clear the table? Severus and I are done for tonight." The house elf nodded before snapping his fingers and disappearing along with the remains of her meal and the tea. Perhaps Severus would not allow himself to nurse a glass of liquor tonight, he needed his mind sharp. He wondered as to how everything had come about so prematurely?

Jadyn had felt their eyes on her as she retreated to her room. A click behind her told her that he had placed a locking spell on the door and most likely a silencing charm surrounding the living room. Ever the cautious spy he was. She lay on her bed thinking while staring at the sky that reflected the stars while the room was shrouded in darkness but the clouds when there was light. She could make out the constellation of Orion to the left while Cetus, Pisces, and Aries were a few nearest to the wall behind her. Virgo could be seen on the far side while the Hydra could be seen peaking from the far left corner. Ursa Minor and Draco were somewhere in the middle while the rest shimmered in the vastness of space. Astronomy had always been one of the more relaxing subjects, not at all difficult considering all one had to do was identify constellations and draw out star charts.

She had felt Harry's connection to Tom from his scar and wondered if Tom knew that he had made the boy a horcrux. It had more likely been an accident but she wondered if he was aware of what he had done exactly. As long as the horcrux in the boy lived he could not die even if his others were destroyed by the Order. Dumbledore probably knew, he could most likely feel it, how could he not. She sighed as her mind drifted towards the war. Her only loyalty was to Tom but that meant that she was loyal to the Dark, the Death Eaters, to Voldemort's ideas. She didn't care much about what they were fighting for; each side was privy to their own opinions. Muggles were dangerous for so many reasons but she didn't feel that it justified the need to kill them, rule over them maybe but not kill them. Then again, what did she know about such things.

Jadyn would be required to act her part once she returned to Tom's side. It didn't matter if he asked her to kill for him or to make him tea; she existed to fortify his own existence. She existed to act both as sword and shield, to fight for and protect Tom Marvolo Riddle, the last Heir to Slytherin. The mental repetitions of the code made her magic hum in response before she felt the invisible and metaphorical shackles tighten around her. She opened her eyes when the pain started but instead of being clouded, they were inarguably clear.

She had easily dropped both the locking spell and silencing charm before making her presence known to Severus. He had been startled and she wanted to chuckle lightly in good humor. He was so tense sometimes. As soon as his wand was out of its holster so was hers and she felt the atmosphere grow heavy with tension once again.

"Verny." The house elf came promptly and asked what he could do to help. She had smiled at him.

"Could you please clear the table? Severus and I are done for tonight." The house elf had nodded before snapping his fingers and disappearing along with the remains of her meal and the tea. The tension had cracked with Verny's appearance but she could still see the wariness behind Severus' dark eyes. They were so unforgiving, yet so easily hurt by betrayal. She wondered if her actions would cause any emotion to pass through his chest. He would make certain that she would not be able to get too comfortable with him or the three students that had just left. He would probably look out for others, telling them of the dangers with those hints and meanings between the lines that Slytherins were good at. She watched him watch her watch him and found herself smile. This man was probably brilliant at chess.


	5. Four

**Four.**

Voldemort had retired to his chamber not long after two, preferring the solitude of his personal room to that of the rather large meeting hall. Here he could pace without worry of being interrupted; there was always someone foolish enough to do so in the more public settings. He paused to look at the ornate four-poster bed which was mostly for the esthetics considering he didn't sleep much. The Dark Lord took his time etching the image into his mind; dark duvet covers with pristine white sheets underneath. The contrast was very sharp and he wondered if he should change the color if only he wouldn't be distracted. The posts were black, reaching to touch the ceiling and then making a box in the space between, each corner connected to two others. There were no curtains; Voldemort was not very inclined to have any considering the lack of use for the bed itself. It was merely a symbol now. There were four pillows, a reasonable number in his opinion though they had not really fulfilled their use. Voldemort walked tot eh bed and sat down, closing his eyes for a moment. He focused in order to find the connection that had amused him earlier, but found that the other's magic was not as active as it had been. The simple touch had a familiar essence to it but wondered slightly when he noticed the constant strain that seemed to plague the other's body. The pain was most likely attributed to the separation. The Dark Lord stopped pacing. The consequences of their bond should have left her incapacitated already, or close to it. He started pacing again. Something was irregular and it reeked of Dumbledore's magic.

When Jadyn woke up the next morning she felt a strain in every muscle of her body. She sat in bed with her head hung for a while before assessing the situation. This pain was familiar yet fresh. It held the same tightness and control that affected her when she had done something worth punishment but at the same time it held the aggressiveness that could only comply with the separation. Looking at the clock that was on the wall she decided that it was decent enough time to get up, shower, and make her presence known to the rest of the school. Today was a Friday and Hogwarts was still in session. She made her way to the bathroom and brushed her teeth before stripping in order to take a shower. Her eyes lingered on silvery and black accented tattoo that took up most of the space on her right side. It started just below her hip and ended and curled at the top of her right breast. It was intricate and beautiful and spoke of duty, old ways, and strength of blood. This was her mark that told the world that she belonged to Tom. She tore her eyes away from the snake that had bound a raven in its coils and stepped into the shower. She hoped that Severus wouldn't mind that she used his soaps before there was nothing else available. She had been lucky that an extra toothbrush appeared on the desk in her room.

She had cleaned her body of the grime and effects of time from the last century and washed her hair with shampoo that smelled of sandalwood and clean. After rinsing she turned off the water and wrapped herself in a large, fluffy towel before making her way back to her room, passing Severus as she went. She saw him avert her eyes and grinned. He was such a gentleman. She dried herself quickly and noticed that Verny had laid out an outfit for her. She commended the elf for finding some clothes that fit her style perfectly. She dressed in a white button up Oxford shirt, taking care to leave the first few buttons undone, and black dress slacks. She transfigured her shoes into a set of comfortable heels that stopped the pants form trailing along the floor. A simple, wine colored scarf hung around her neck like an unfinished tie adding casualness to the look. She picked up a set of outer dueling robes the color of darkened smoke and twilight that ended just behind her knees and put it on, leaving it completely open in the front. She did not want to bother with the ties. She ran a hand through her towel dried hair and combed out all the knots with her fingers. It was still slightly wet but stuck out in places despite the weight of the water.

Jadyn put her wand in its holster before making her way to the sitting room. It was still too early for breakfast but she assumed the Headmaster would want to hold a small Staff Meeting in order to explain her presence.

"Verny." The house elf apparent immediate and smiled after giving her a look over.

"I see that Miss Jadyn is wearing the clothes I picked out." She grinned indulgently.

"You have impeccable taste as always. These remind me of my old clothes." Verny smiled knowingly since before he was assigned to the Potions Master's quarters he had been one of the elves that tidied the Ravenclaw dorms.

"A bit more of a modern twist to your tastes considering the times but I thought that they would be satisfactory for now." Jadyn smiled again, her mood lightened.

"Yes. Where did you find the dueling robe? It is perfect and doesn't hinder my movements in anyway."

"Think of it as a gift. I have been working as a free elf under Hogwarts for decades now, my salary has only been left to collect dust in Gringotts." Jadyn cupped his cheek with endearment before the thought that house elves were neutral beings eased her thoughts a bit. She didn't wand Verny anywhere near the war.

"Thank you. I will treasure them." She stood. "Now, do you think I can play my part well enough?" Verny knew of her allegiance to Tom and some of the details of the bond. At school he had been one of her closest confidents; the nature between magical creatures and wizards were too complex that she could call him a friend but he had acted as if the barriers were not there.

"You will do what you have always done Miss Jadyn." Verny said before his eyes flicked towards a moving figure behind her. Jadyn noticed the movement and smiled once more so that Verny could feel her thanks.

"Thank you again Verny, l don't want to keep you from the rest of your duties."

"Of course Miss Jadyn." Verny left with the telltale pop of his kind and Jadyn turned to face Severus who was looking at her with an air of intrigue.

"It is not often that dueling robes are worn for every day occasion." He was being civil and Jadyn responded in kind.

"Yes, well, they suit my style. What do you think?" Severus' eyes narrowed before tipping his head.

"They suit you."

"Thank you. I must say your dark robes and brooding demeanor give off an air of mystic that is quite alluring." Severus snapped his head away with a scowl but tipped his head at the compliment.

"The Headmaster has called a short Staff Meeting before breakfast. I'm sure you are not surprised." He turned back only to raise an eyebrow.

"Not in the least." Was all she said as she followed him out the door of his chambers.

They had arrived later than the rest of the staff which she surmised was Severus' idea. After all, it was better than she made a visible arrival instead of having the staff question her presence as they each came in. Severus had taken his usual chair in the corner which she noticed held a perfect view of the room and the people in it while at the same time kept him in a position where others would have to move in order to see him properly. Clever man. She stood straight and composed while the eyes fell to her hair, clothes, and stance. She looked around her. A large man, half giant from the looks of it and the werewolf in the corner by Severus caught her attention. It seems that Hagrid was still here after all. She also saw the widening of the eyes from a familiar, yet older face. Minerva McGonagall. How quaint. She had been two years ahead of them in school. She had always known she would come back to teach, she positively loved it here. The centaur in the other corner also gave her a knowing look and she did not doubt that he and all his wisdom would not know that she was out of her time.

"Ah, yes, now for the reason for our meeting so early in the morning. May I present to you Miss Jadyn Jaspar." She saw Minerva's eyes only widen more before throwing a questioning glance at Dumbledore. Binns seemed as aloof and as dead as ever but his eyes seemed to take on an uncharacteristic clarity and piercing look that was seldom seen on his face. She wanted to laugh. The only time he recognized a student and it was in such circumstances as this. It was much too rich.

"She will be observing and providing help to the staff for the rest of this academic year. She is fulfilling the groundwork necessary for her to one day also become a Professor."

"Really dear? You are so young. What do you specialize in?" The medi-witch inquired and Severus narrowed her eyes. It was time for the acting to start.

"Well, I am currently" she emphasized the word much to Severus dislike "seventeen. I will be turning eighteen this coming May. My parents home schooled me before they were unfortunately killed this past year."

"Oh poor dear, I'm so sorry." She shook her head.

"It's quite alright Madame. After their deaths I dabbled as an apprentice in Defense Against the Dark Arts before my Master found me….lacking." She added a cluck of her tongue to the last word effectively getting Minerva's attention at the obvious barb at her habit. "I'm not sure exactly what specialty I would like, though I had thought at the time that my apprenticeship was fascinating." The werewolf smiled at her words and she wanted to laugh at Severus' scowl. "Perhaps Potions or Transfiguration, I have also heard that there is a Care of Magical Creatures class offered here as well." All three Professors paled at her gall, even Hagrid was looking at her with frightened eyes.

"You seem quite rounded." Remus said as he eyed her judgingly. She did not back down. "I must commend you on your robes, they must have been a gift from your late Master." She smiled.

"I'd rather say they were from a friend." Which was not entirely false.

"I'd hate to find the reason why your Master found you lacking. What was his name? Perhaps I know of him." She smiled and she could feel Severus and Minerva tense. Oh, what should she say? What better way to lie than with the truth?

"You have probably never heard of him. He was rather obscure. He had been my tutor for many years before I decided to take on his apprenticeship. I guess, having me around finally took on his last nerve. I don't blame him, I am rather unorthodox. His name was Chadwick Haemon Jaspar." It wasn't completely false. Her grandfather had indeed been her tutor for many years, though what she had undertaken would not and could not be called an apprenticeship.

"A relation to you yours?"

"Yes." She smiled. The werewolf was crafty.

"It explains his dismissal of you then. Relatives can be a pain." His eyes were humorous and she parried it with her own false laugh.

"Yes, I suppose that it so. It is nice to meet you Professor?"

"Lupin. Remus Lupin. But seeing as you are almost part of the staff you might as well call me Remus."

"Thank you, Remus. It has been a pleasure making your acquaintance."

"The pleasure has been all mine. Perhaps we could duel some time; you must miss the thrill of it." A sudden flash of childhood memory disoriented her slightly. Her body could feel the aches and pains of her training.

"I would love to." Her smile did not reach her eyes but no one noticed save for Severus who frowned. So protective of his friend he was. How loyal.

"Well, I for one am glad we have another set of hands that will help us with the little buggers." A scratchy looking man said from the shadows, his cat held safely to his chest. A Squib. She had barely noticed him.

"Whatever you need me to do I am of service." She bowed dramatically and good naturally at him but he only frowned.

"Don't mind Filch, he just doesn't want you to add to the mess he has to clean up." She looked at a woman with piercing hawk like eyes.

"Now see here Rolanda, your classes are one of the reasons why I have to constantly clean the halls. All the mud from running towards the quidditch pitch to take their flying lessons." Jadyn found that it was rather easy to slip into the seat besides Severus and just glean information from the minds and mouths of those around her. She found that she was terribly behind with regards to spell casting and new magical developments. Soon enough she had been properly introduced to the rest of the staff and she made a point to smile prettily at Severus, Minerva, Hagrid, and Binns.

"Minerva, Severus, Hagrid, Remus, Cuthbert and Miss Jaspar would you all stay behind for a moment." The rest of the staff left eager to get along to breakfast. The six remained in their seats until only Dumbledore was standing and then it began.

"Albus! Explain this immediately. What is she doing here, and looking like that no less?" Minerva practically yelled. Jadyn chuckled.

"Ah, I see you are not happy to see me again Minerva." The witch narrowed her eyes at her before looking at the ghost to her left. "Cuthbert. Please tell me you recognize who this young woman is." The History of Magic Professor looked at her blandly but the sharpness of his eyes was there.

"Why, it is Jadyn Jaspar of course." His words did not seem to confirm her question. It was ambiguous and Jadyn commended him mentally for his cunning.

"Albus!" The old wizard smiled before patting her hand in a soothing manner.

"Now, now Minerva there is no need to yell. All will be explained shortly." Jadyn noted that Remus was watching her warily now and Severus held his usual scowl. And explain Dumbledore did. For once there were not hidden truths or small white lies. He had given these select few the truth and Jadyn wondered how much effort that took on Albus' part.

"You can't be serious. This is much too dangerous." Remus' words coincided with Severus'.

"The Dark Lord also knows that she is alive and well." Remus and Minerva blanched at Severus' words. "And while we are here I suppose I should tell you about the Sententia." Jadyn had tuned the rest of the meeting out which was not entirely difficult; she had heard or rather seen all this before. Instead she focused on something more practical, like conversing with Tom through the bond. She was not rusty with regards to the intimacy of the particular link but perhaps Tom was. She started with a simple pulse of magical energy and waited for a response. She did not have to wait too long as a sizzle of magic surged from the other end. Excellent.

_Tom? Can you hear me?_

_Ah, Jadyn, your voice is as melodious as always._

_I cannot say the same for you. _

_Time has passed my dear. Much time has passed._

_Yes well, things had not gone as planned when I went off to my grandparents' funeral._

_I can imagine. _Jadyn sent the memories of what happened up until her awakening. She included the meeting in Dumbledore's office but left out everything that happened in Snape's chambers. She included the staff meeting as well. _An interesting predicament you find yourself in._

_What are your orders?_

_Remain where you are, enjoy the coming months. I do not need your presence as of yet._ Jadyn felt a coldness at those words but pushed the feeling away. She felt a rush of magic and memories and was lost for a minute before she understood. Tom had forced information into her brain. She was now up to date with all that was magical and Muggle. Strange things had happened since she had been asleep.

_Thank you Tom._

_I merely wish to keep you informed. _The conversation was broken but she could feel a pulsing of his magic when she could not before. It was like riding a broom after all, once you learned how you never forgot.

"I think it's time we all made our way to breakfast." Dumbledore's voice cut through the still going arguments but everyone stood and made their way to the door in silence and contemplation. They went through a secret passageway the led them to the opening that was behind the High Table. Jadyn grinned before taking her place at the added space at the end. It seemed that breakfast had started only a few moments ago.

"May I please have your attention. I would like you all to focus your attention to the end of the Staff Table. Miss Jadyn Jaspar will be an addition to the staff for the rest of the academic year. She will be available to help you with any of concerns. She is working on the groundwork that must be filled in order to apply for a teaching position and is observing so do not be alarmed to see her in your classes. However, I warn you that she had been previously apprenticed to a Defense Against the Dark Arts Master so I hope you will not try any amateur pranks." Albus laughed along with most of the staff and students. Jadyn stood and smile brightly, her tyrian eyes sharp and calculating.

"It is nice to make your acquaintances. I hope we come to understand one another during my stay here."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched her with guarded eyes along with a certain blond from the Slytherin table. Breakfast picked up where it left off and most of the conversations were now sporting the new staff member.

"Will you look at her. Gorgeous. I wonder how old she is." Dean's voice rang out across the table.

"She can't be that my older than we are." Seamus responded, his eyes flicking towards Jadyn every few seconds.

"Well this is exciting isn't it? Not every day a new staff member shows up." Neville pitched as he cut through his eggs.

"I wonder what her specialty is? Do you think it's still Defense?" Ginny asked as she grabbed a piece of toast.

"No I don't think so." Ron mumbled before Harry nudged him sharply. Ginny turned to her brother with interest.

"What makes you say that Ron?" Ron blinked for a moment before responding.

"I mean look at her, talking with Snape. She's probably into Potions or something."

"Mhmm, maybe you're right. They are talking quite a bit." The Golden Trio sighed in relief but gave Ron warning glances anyway. Hermione felt eyes on the back of her head and caught Draco's silver stare and nodded minutely. They would need to talk about this later.

"Come on Harry we should probably get going. Professor Snape will probably be angrier than usual today. Bye Ron."

"Right. See you later mate." Ron waved them off while still stuffing food items into his mouth. Ginny scrunched her nose at him. Harry and Hermione could hear her huff "Ron, honestly" as they departed. By the time they reached the Potions classroom most of the students were already waiting outside the door.

"Everyone inside." The door opened forcefully and the students took only a moment to see their Professor along with the newest staff member walked towards them calmly. Her dark grey robes that seem to flick through colors depending on the light was an unexpected find in the darkness of the dungeons and gloominess of the Potions classroom. When everyone had taken their seats Severus had started up again.

"As you all know Miss Jaspar will be observing so I hope that you will not be distracted enough to make a mistake." He was eyeing Harry and Hermione pointedly before switching his gaze to Neville. None of the three even quivered and Snape sighed inwardly before waving his hand and instructions appeared on the board in his intricate spidery calligraphy. "Begin."


	6. Five

Author's Note: I know that when I wrote the parts about dueling I took ideas from various other stories. I can't remember them so I can't cite them properly so i apologize. I don't mean to steal your work.

* * *

**Five.**

By dinnertime everyone was still buzzing about Jadyn.

"She was so helpful. She even taught me a charm that would keep my shoelaces tied so I wouldn't trip on them again." One of the younger years told his friends.

"She was sitting in on my Divinination class and positively scared the daylights out of Trelawney when she said her wand core had the essence of a grim in it. I swear Trelawney almost passed out in shock. But I'm not surprised; Britain is far behind when it comes to wands." Could be heard by a group of Ravenclaws. Their nationalities were all mixed so they would know more about foreign wands compared to Ollivander's.

"Yeah, cores like that aren't all that unusual in Asia. I have a cousin who has the spirit of a Baku1 in his wand." Another Ravenclaw supplied while looking at Jadyn. "I wouldn't doubt that Jadyn's half Japanese." Harry, Ron, and Hermione all took a peak at Jadyn and agreed that she seemed of some Asian descent.

"Apparently Madame Pomfrey was surprised at her knowledge regarding Healing magic. She mended Justin's weak knee in a jiffy." Ginny said and the Golden Trio looked towards the Hufflepuff table when Justin was indeed pointing to his knee and telling the same story. Over the summer his had a flying accident and although his leg had been mended, his knee had been giving him problems. Madame Pomfrey could only give him pain medication in order to help him considering it was a problem with the articular cartilage2.

"Harry…" Herimone started.

"I know." Everyone was getting so comfortable with Jadyn's presence that they didn't notice the danger.

The next day was Saturday and something happened that caused even more buzz.

"Hello all, I am happy to announce that the Dueling Club will once again take place with its first meeting tonight. Most of the staff will be teaching you different magical aspects but I hope you all take note of Professor Flitwick who was once a prized dueler in his younger days as well as Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, and Miss Jaspar. I am sure they will put on a good show." Once his words were finished the Great Hall was filled with the chatter and excitement of children and young adults. The last dueling club had been a dismal experience but with Professor Lupin and Professor Flitwick involved it would be spectacular. Professor Snape was also known for his dueling prowess but his skills were old news. Jadyn's skills however was wondered about and everyone hoped that it would be a good show.

At exactly seven thirty the doors to the Great Hall opened to reveal an empty room. All the tables and benches had been removed and there was only one dueling platform that stood only a few feet from the far wall. The students only filled up a portion of the space and Hermione was sure that the Great Hall had been expanded to accommodate tonight.

"Thanks to you all who decided to show." Jadyn's voice range clear throughout the hall and everyone's attention was focused on her it seemed. "Now, I'd also like to thank Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, and Professor Flitwick for chaperoning this evening." She smiled brightly and paced in front of them. "I would like to know what types of skills you think are needed in order to be a proficient and efficient duelist." Many hands went up.

"Mr. Finch-Fletchley." Remus called out since he was more knowledgeable with names.

"A vast repertoire of spells." Justin said confidently.

"Mr. Thomas."

"Aggressiveness."

"Miss Lovegood."

"Creativity." Jadyn decided that she liked Luna Lovegood merely from her voice alone.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Speed and strategy. Not to mention slyness." A true Slytherin.

"Miss Granger."

"Cleverness and the ability to think on your feet."

"Mr. Zambini."

"Experience." A few students chuckled and Jadyn agreed with him completely.

"Miss Bones."

"Bravery."

"Miss Abbott."

"Conviction."

"Mr. Boot."

"Adaptability."

"And what about you Mr. Potter?" Severus; voice cut through the room icily.

"A bit of luck wouldn't hurt. It's always helped me." The room was silent but Harry only stared straight ahead.

"Excellent. All of you seem to have a grasp on what skills are needed but I wonder if you've ever thought of a duel besides the fact that they might be more than just fighting fire with fire. Yes, you must be adaptable, quick, and plan your moves. You must always be a few steps ahead of your opponent. You must be able to see their moves from the slight change of stance or flick of the wrist." Jadyn's voice seemed to empower them with knowledge. "For example. Mr. Longbottom what would you do if we were in the middle of the duel and I shouted Protego while I was on the offensive."

"I don't know. Just wonder why I guess."

"Exactly. You would hesitate. Why would I perform a defensive charm when I was clearly on the offensive. I was trying to catch you off guard and for most of you it would work."

"Miss Parkinson. Do you know what this spell is?" Jadyn muttered a spell that emitted an acid green color at a dueling dummy.

"I don't know. But it looks awfully like the Killing Curse." There were murmurs in the crowd but the Professors behind her could not help but be impressed with her unorthodox ways of teaching.

"That Miss Parkinson is a spell that most wizards and witches use to rid tiles of deep mildew but it does in fact resemble the Killing Curse. If that were aimed at you, you would mostly likely try to get out of the way correct." She nodded and an understanding seemed to make its way through the room.

"Mr. Finch-Fletchley, you said that one of the skills needed to be a proficient and efficient duelist would be to have a vast array of spells are your disposal. I am sure this one would not be in your list." The Hufflepuff shook his head. "Duels do not depend merely on the power of your magic or the rawness of your emotions. They also involve a psychological aspect that few choose to utilize."

"Mr. Weasley what is something that you fear. An animal would be preferred."

"Spiders." His voice was soft but everyone could hear him within the silence of the Great Hall.

"If I were to conjure an army of spiders in the midst of our duel it would most likely render you incapable of battle. Duelists not only train in spells that hold power but those that would come in handy and those that would throw off their opponent's concentration. They not only pay attention to unprotected body parts or bad form or difficulties in casting but they would note their opponent's fears and use them to their advantage." Jadyn swiftly cast a spell in Flitwick's direction and he immediately parried it with his own and sent a spell back. Jadyn smiled as she shielded her body perfectly.

"Dueling is not all about your magical strength but also your physical strength. Even if you can cast some of the most impressive, complicated, and complicated spells it will mean nothing if you get tired after a few rounds of attacking and defending. Not all spells, curses, and jinxes can be protected with a shield or parried with another spell. You must also learn how to dodge and how to use your surroundings to your advantage." Remus and Severus looked at her as if in a new light.

"You must all be prepared. You must always be alert to your surroundings. You must always notice subtle changes and act accordingly." Flitwick's nodded at her respectfully. She smiled back. "Play to your strengths and do not get caught up in your opponent's rhythm. Keep to your own pace, keep to your control. Now, I want you all to split up into three groups. Beginning, Intermediate, and Advanced. Professor Lupin will be helping the beginner group, Professor Snape the Intermediate group, Professor Flitwick the Advanced group and I will be walking through and helping where I can. We will assess your skills and help you become better duelists. Everyone find your designated Professor and I don't want too much bloodshed you hear?" She laughed as the students all broke free from the mob. The beginner group was mostly made up of the younger years, the intermediate group was the largest with students from all houses represented, and she was not surprised to find Slytherins making up most of the group but she was glad that there were members from the other houses, mainly Ravenclaw and Gryffindor but also a few from Hufflepuff. The Golden Trio was also present amongst the Advanced group.

A few minutes of introduction was taken within each group, the three Professors making their own speeches to coincide with hers. Dueling was always something that made her happy. The lack of pain and punishment only made it better. She walked towards the beginner group and helped Remus demonstrate a simple Expelliarmus and Protego. She also gave unorthodox advice to a pair of twins who seemed to have trouble dueling against each other.

"What are your names?" They looked at her and she could see a Slytherin tie on one and a Gryffindor tie on the other. How charming.

"I'm Xavier and this is Thor." Xavier's narrowed eyes certainly fit the Slytherin profile.

"Well, I see that the two of you are having trouble. Hopefully it's not due to the house rivalries."

"Of course not. We stick together no matter what." Thor responded and Xavier nodded. She chuckled.

"Well that's good to know. These house rivalries are quite stupid in my opinion. We all have characteristics of each house."

"That's what I told the hat!" Both boys said at the same time before looking at each other in amazement. Twins really did think alike.

"Well, since you two are twins, you share a special bond. Duels are not only held one on one, a duelist can call for a second and it will be a partnered duel against a pair. You two have the luck of being knowing how the other thinks. You two are familiar with each other. You will know each other's weaknesses and strengths and you can cover each other's backs. You will have signals that only you will understand. Another fortunate thing about being related is that you have time to create combined attacks."

"Combined attacks?" Both boys questioned.

"Yes, for example if one of you conjures up and levitates a stream of oil and the other conjures up a flame you could do enough damage to the surroundings and take your opponents by surprise enough to even the duel. There are many types of duels that involve impressive castings that require teamwork."

"Cool." Thor said.

"We definitely need to try some of those." Xavier said.

"Thanks Miss Jaspar." Both boys exclaimed before running off to a clear area in order to scheme. Jadyn then made her way towards the intermediate group and explained the advantages of different types of shields. She tested their basic spell casting and jinxing before showing them more intricate spells. Severus raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing as she demonstrated a Patronus. Her grim stay by her side as she walked and was surprised that a few of them managed to conjure one on the first try.

"I see that a few of you have had lessons before this one." Members of the D.A. smiled brightly. She watched Ginny Weasley pull of an impressive Bat-Bogey Hex. She walked up to the girl and smiled.

"Nicely done Miss Weasley, now how about we improve your skills with that spell. I think if you cast a Curse of the Bogies to increase the snot in your opponent's nose, cast your Bat-Bogey Hex, and then engorge the bat bogies I think it will make your spell work most efficient." Ginny laughed.

"Wow, I hadn't thought of any of that. Thanks, though I doubt my brothers would like you giving me more tips." Jadyn smiled.

"Miss Granger, surely your brothers will be too impressed, or embarrassed, to say anything about it." Ginny smiled again before finding someone to practice on. Jadyn made her way towards the last group and saw that they were all involved in mock duels with each other while Flitwick cast mild spells in order to keep them on their feet. She was impressed with his methods, the students were pretty good duelers from what she could see and were able to both keep their focus on their individual duels while at the same time act accordingly to the spells that Flitwick threw their way. She watched as Hermione had followed her example and used unorthodox spells against her duel with Blaise Zambini and he responded in kind. She effectively used a shirt starching spell to constrict his movements and he countered with an overpowered volumizing charm that caused her hair to obscure her vision.

"Well played Miss Granger, Mr. Zambini." Blaise gave her a smirk and Hermione gave her a cautious smile. Jadyn stopped at the duel between Harry and Draco. The two were getting more and more violent before Draco's Serpensortia conjured a snake in the midst of their battle. Harry looked at it then at Draco questioningly in hesitation.

"What's the matter Potter, afraid of a snake?"

"You wish." Was all Harry said before he did the unexpected and commanded the snake to slither towards Draco but not with the intention to bite, just to scare a bit. Although Jadyn could not speak Parseltongue she could very well understand it. Another perks to being bonded with Tom Riddle. Draco angrily banished the snake but his eyes were amused.

"Well it looks like you've finally gotten over your embarrassment of being a Parselmouth." Draco said. Harry did not respond.

"You shouldn't be ashamed of your abilities Mr. Potter. Use them to your advantage just as you have done now. There are spells only Parseltongues can wield, I suggest you learn a few. He seemed surprised at her advice but nodded, albeit reluctantly.

"I think that's enough for tonight." Her voice was easily heard through the room and multiple groans could be heard. She smiled playfully. "Perhaps if your other Professors agree we can hold a quick duel for you." There were cheers and goading and some pleading. They were all rather enthusiastic.

"Show us a partner duel!" She recognized the voices of Xavier and Thor and chuckled. The request was echoed by many other voices and she looked to the Professors.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Remus, if you could be my second."

"I'd be happy to Filius." The two duelers made their way to one side of the dueling platform while Jadyn made her way towards Severus.

"Please try not to embarrass me Miss Jaspar." Jadyn chuckled but nodded.

"I'm sure we can use our Legilimency to our advantage." He raised an eyebrow.

"Praying upon their minds would be highly immoral." She shook her head.

_I wasn't talking about them._ Severus' eyes widened before nodding his understanding. They stepped up to the platform and faced their opponents.

"Mr. Malfoy if you would do the honors?" Jadyn asked politely while the four duelists set up a protective barrier around their dueling platform. Draco stepped forward, taking a laidback stance.

"Duelers ready?" Both sides nodded.

"Bow." Both sides walked towards the middle, raised their wands to their faces before whipping them down to their sides as a salute, and then bowed before rising and walking towards their respective sides.

"And…begin." Draco had to step back in order to take in the fight. There were quite a few non verbal and wand less pieces of magic cast and each side was brilliantly quick. Flitwick and Remus worked well together but Jadyn and Severus always seemed to have the upper hand. While he would cast spells that were aimed for the higher body parts Jadyn would cast spells aimed at their feet making it so that their opponents would have to focus on their entire body. They all dodged well and Flitwick took advantage of his height in order to dodge most of the oncoming spells. Jadyn used her unorthodox methods and Remus responded good heartily with a few household spells of his own. The students could barely make out wand movements or shifts in stance but they could very well see the different colored spells as their bounced off and parried each other.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Draco watched and all wondered if anyone else noticed that the spells being sent across the room were not complex. They were some of the more simple spells but the way they were cast and the combinations used made them seem more advanced than they really were.

"I never imagined a duel to be akin to a dance." Neville breathed out suddenly. A lot of people agreed with him and there was a lot of commentary about what spells were being used and between the knowledge of all four houses they were able to ascertain that the Professors were not trying to impress them with their knowledge or control of powerful spells but show them that even the simplest spell can be used to the highest efficiency. The duel ended when Flitwick stood straight with his feet together, wand held vertically in front of his eyes. The three remaining duelists followed his form and saluted and bow again before saluting and bowing to their now clapping and sheering audience.

"Amazing."

"That duel was fantastic. I've never seen anything like it in my life."

"That Jadyn Jaspar really knows her stuff."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron couldn't help but agree that this had been one of the most informational and helpful lessons to dueling that they had ever had. Having Harry teach the D.A. was all well and good but having four professionals giving you advice and teaching you was one a completely different level. Even Snape had been helpful with his knowledge. As the Golden Trio walked towards the Gryffindor Tower still humming with the excitement of the night they momentarily forgot that Jadyn Jaspar was the enemy. So, none of them thought it strange that their enemy had taught them how to defend and attack or that she had impressed upon them the importance of the art of dueling.

"I'll say Miss Jaspar, tonight was probably one of the most exciting nights of my career." Flitwick expressed gleefully as they brought the Great Hall Back to its original form.

"I had a feeling you would enjoy yourself." Jadyn replied.

"Your unorthodox way of dueling is quite impressive. I know the students thought it was." Remus supplied as they were on their way out.

"Yes, your knowledge of the subject was rather intimate." Snape's words managed to bring Remus back to his senses but Flitwick was not in the know to feel cautious.

"Splendid job my dear. I cannot wait for next Saturday. Good night all." They waited until Flitwick was a good distance enough away before walking again.

"I won't oppose to chaperoning again. Merlin knows what trouble these students will get themselves into especially with Filius and Remus looking after them." Was all Severus said as he walked off.

"I suppose we should plan the itinerary for the next lesson sometime this week. Good night Miss Jaspar." Remus smiled lightly before walking towards the direction of his chambers.

Only when Jadyn was in the safety of her own bedroom in the chambers that Dumbledore provided for her did she let out a bubbling laugh. The irony that she had taught various people on the side of the Light to duel efficiently was not lost on her. As she brushed her teeth she couldn't help but think about their next lessons. She should probably cover a bit of body training and perhaps a few Healer Arts just so that the students would be able to take care of themselves if faced with an injury. She hummed as she made her way towards her room, it really was wonderful being back at school.

* * *

1 Baku: a Japanese supernatural being that originated in Chinese folklore; it devours dreams and nightmares

2 Articular cartilage: lines the bones, cushioning your joint


	7. Six

Author's Note: Yes, I;m sorry I've taken so long I just haven't been happy with what I have written so far which is why I went back and rewrote almost all of it. The story and plot has changed from before and I hope you still like it. This chapter doesn't really have a lot going on but it just happened as I was writing. Thanks for taking the time to read this.

* * *

**Six.**

Jadyn woke up rather early for a teenager on a Sunday. She stared at the ceiling of her room and watched as the clouds passed slowly. Once she had a room of her own, she just had to enchant the ceiling to act and display the sky just as in the guest quarters in Severus' room did. Only, of course, hers were a little bit more interesting. At night the constellations of the stars would shift to their imagined forms and interact with one another for a few minutes before retreating back to their designated spaces and being still stars once more. During the day the abstract clouds would form shapes so that she could have fun guessing what they were changing into before they were completed. She rather liked watching the clouds, Tom and her used to do it often enough when they were in school. Jadyn blinked. Sometimes she forgot that she was still a teenager. Sometimes she felt so much older than the other students; it was somewhat true considering that she was at least fifty years older than them even if her body had stayed that of a seventeen-year-old. Jadyn brought an arm to cover her eyes and exhaled loudly; the pulse of pain should have been increasing at an alarming rate at this point but she supposed that rekindling some of the advantages of the bond would keep most of the pain away, for now.

She let herself be weak for a few more minutes before getting out of bed and grabbing a towel. When standing in her bathroom she could see that it followed some type of model that was present throughout the castle. The shower and tub were the same as Severus' and the sink was to her right. Instead of a granite and marble countertop however, hers was made of limestone with two sinks carved from the slab. It was a neutral tan color with veins of white and brown that made it look beautiful, if not delicate. The mirror had the advantage or disadvantage of being a magical one and although it had not spoken to her yet, it probably would in a few minutes. Magical mirrors that talked back always unnerved her; she was being watched and knew she was being watched but she would go about her business anyway. Shaking her head she undressed and tossed her clothes in a basket that had been placed in the corner. It had her name embroidered on it with silver and purple accented letters. Verny most likely had done it.

Facing the mirror she could see her tattoo clearly, the snake blinked at her while the raven merely opened its mouth in a silent scream. Although the snake had coiled its body around the raven's it was loose, almost protective unlike the crushing embrace it had been the other day. She ran a hand down the magically inked scales and found that the snake squirmed underneath her touch although it didn't seem uncomfortable. It bared its teeth at her however before biting the raven in the shoulder, succeeding in breaking the bone, making the wing useless until it healed. She sucked in a hiss and grabbed her right shoulder harshly. Although she had not taken any real damage, the brain would think she had. The tattoo was conniving like that and it was only another shackle of the bond. The snake seemed to laugh at her and a dark liquid could be seen dripping down her side of her tattoo, the inked blood pooling around the raven's wing. The bird had tried to cry out but of course no one could hear it save for her. Its eyes were glistening with unshed tears as its beak opened and closed rapidly. This was also a reason she hated magical tattoos and preferred to look at Muggle ones; magical tattoo could interact within the surroundings and the context of its art which in her case was unpleasant to watch at times.

Jadyn massaged her shoulder, effectively loosening it from the psychological pain but she could still feel as if her bone had been shattered and her flesh torn. She stepped into the shower and hissed in slight relief when the burning of the water seemed to ease her tense flesh. Muscles relaxed slightly and her the steam rose as if it were a large, relieved sigh escaping from her lips.

Tom Marolo Riddle had always been a very ambitious and cruel sort of child. He always wanted to know things—always asking questions and wondering how things worked, even if they were the small animals he had managed to trap in the orphanage. During his stay at his place of abandonment he spent his time observing others, becoming intimate with their reactions and habits while at the same time judging them and finding himself superior. In Hogwarts he head through every book he could get his hands on and practiced every spell either with his wand or within the confines of his imagination. When the professors weren't looking he would practice curses and charms on his fellow classmates and concoct potions in the privacy of the Chamber of Secrets left to him by Salazar Slytherin himself. Tom Riddle wanted to know everything about everything because knowledge was power and he needed to wield it. He taught himself magic that most people would not have even dreamed of performing. Throughout his years of schooling he had never considered any of his professors that informative; if he could have he would have skipped all his lessons and learned everything from his books. Yes, books were useful for the theoretical, but for the practical he needed to go to class to observed his classmates mistakes and to find shortcuts in wand movements.

Voldemort was currently sitting in front of the fire in his personal library, a book forgotten in his lap as he watched the flames lick the wood and battle amongst themselves. He had been reading over one of his more recently acquired texts when he was suddenly overcome with a pulse of magic that he associated with Jadyn. The snake on her side had been hissing with dark amusement for half an hour now and he could feel the warmth of blood in its mouth. It seems that the snake had bitten the raven again. Voldemort stared out his large bay window and watched as the sun rose higher into the sky. The pain did not seem to be progressing as he had thought which was fortunate for Jadyn. He did not want to take action until Springtime and he hoped that she would be able to endure until then. He had been somewhat sincere when he had told her to enjoy the next passing months but he had also felt the coldness if abandonment and uselessness when he had said those words. He chuckled softly. Jadyn had always been just a loyal young woman, even if her loyalties and duties were only to him.

He closed the book in his lap and placed it on a side table before repositioning himself more comfortable in his chair. He closed his eyes and allowed his mind to wander for a while. From what he could remember of her Jadyn had always been an attractive girl. Her heritage had given her, her mother's straight, dark, Japanese hair and smooth, pale complexion. Her hairstyles had been ever changing but the last he remembered it was to her shoulders and had an interesting section of dyed, almost tarnished gold to the side of her head. She acquired her father's love for books and music her mother had told her. Jadyn had never met her father, he having died before her birth. It was an aspect that made them similar; both had father's who had abandoned their pregnant wives. Her intellect and personality were a combination of both parents he assumed but he often wondered how she didn't end up more like Snape with the way she had been brought up. Unlike the Potions Master, she had always smiled instead of brooded. She had perfect teeth: white and straight and her canines were sharper than most and gave her a wickedness that always amused him. Jadyn had grown to be quite the debonair pureblood as she grew up; her cultured background, stunning if not avant-garde fashion sense, and physical looks ensnaring the hearts of many. He could remember that at least a dozen boys would pluck up their courage and ask her out only to be turned down while she smiled at him discretely. She belonged to him and even if it was not spoken out loud, the fact was well enough known. But he couldn't berate the poor chaps from trying.

Jadyn had been a wonderful source of information and good company. He didn't like to admit it but without her he probably wouldn't have known most of what he knew in his time at Hogwarts. There were some things that could not be learned from a book he had found. She had been a patient teacher and easily handled his frustration, usually taking the brunt of his verbal, psychological, and sometimes physical abuse. He had made use of their bond enough times that he knew exactly how the snake on her side would coil around the raven and how the raven would cry silently. He suspected that only she could hear the piercing screams of the bird just as only he could hear the amused and satisfied hisses of the snake. Even now it was still hissing its dark pleasure and he wondered exactly where she hurt this time.

Jadyn walked the halls of Hogwarts with no destination in mind. She would allow the castle to guide her and trust in the stairs to not let her fall. They had never disappointed her and she thanked them again and again with whispers and small caressed to stone and staircase and armor. The castle had enough stored up magic to be sentinent and she dared not insult it or unleash its ire. She let the rumbling of the stones lead her to the piano room which seemed to have been forgotten over time. She pushed open the doors and was surprised to find someone already there, his blinding silver hair a stark contrast to the pitch blackness of the piano before him. He had noticed her presence; she could feel his magic quiver into a defense pose. Elegant, yet dangerous as most Malfoys were. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes, an act of pureblood culture that demanded neutral ground, not weakness as most would think. She was not unguarded, merely curious. She listened and smiled. The Malfoy heir played Ravel's _Pavane pour une infant defunte_ beautifully, if only a bit too fast or too slow as some points. Whoever his teacher had been, he or she was very adept. The words would not start until the song was finished; it was a respectful and polite act that spoke hostility otherwise. It was considered bad taste to interrupt a song or to request for another while the pianist still had the floor. Eventually the notes died away and Draco sat still, hands on the keys as if waiting for her to speak. He was being polite and she answer in the way of the dance.

"Your skills are impressive Mr Malfoy." Her voice was soft yet held an undertone she knew he would understand.

"Your words flatter me Miss Jaspar. Is there anything in particular you would like to hear?" Draco looked at her coolly. The question lingered in the air and Jadyn thought for a moment. Neutrality.

"If you could play something of Debussy I would very much appreciate the sentiment." Debussy was neutral ground and she could see that Draco would recognize the request. But even then different pieces spoke entirely different things. Suspicion. Wariness. Trust. Superiority. Bafflement. She would have to wait for him to choose what to convey. Her impression of him would depend entirely on what he would play. It took her almost a minute to recognize the piece and she smiled. _Deux Arabesque_ spoke of his indifference yet it held his underlying tones of caution. Yes, Draco was a fine player, a bit coarse but once he finished polishing his techniques he would be a fine man. The longer she listened the more his song spoke to her. As of now held no concrete views towards the war but he was leaning towards one side, the lighter, more neutral side of magic. She did not blame him, even she did not agree with more of Tom's more calculated moves. There was only so much culture you could teach a child who was not born into the ways. Draco would make a formidable ally should she ever have the need. She already had plans set to change the outcome of the war and to break the stifling stigmas that plagued the magical world. The song finished and she opened her eyes to look at Draco.

Draco Malfoy had found the piano room during his third year of Hogwarts after the humiliation and shame that burned on his face after the encounter with Granger. Today he had felt an urge to play, as if the castle itself wanted to hear him. He was on his fifth song when he felt the presence of her magic. It was not threatening, merely curious and he allowed her to stay if only to observe her. He had an inkling of her bloodline but needed to be sure. Once the song stopped he stayed poised and waiting. If she was what he thought she was then she would understand, if not then he would put this encounter behind him.

"Your skills are impressive Mr. Malfoy." The words were spoken softly but he detected the undercurrents. Impressive. Good but not perfect. If he had been she would have used impeccable or above reproach. He still had room for improvement. He smirked inwardly. So, she did know how to dance properly.

"Your words flatter me Miss Jaspar. Is there anything in particular you would like to hear?" Draco looked at her coolly. It was a question that spoke of neutrality and he wanted to test her skills. No one in Hogwarts could dance the pureblood tune as well as he and a sparring partner would be welcomed.

"If you could play something of Debussy I would very much appreciate the sentiment." Draco was slightly impressed, all purebloods knew that Debussy was neutral ground but now the real test came. Her judgment of him would all depend on his piece and he would not fail. Thinking to himself a bit he skimmed over all the Debussy pieces he knew and picked one. It seemed _Deux Arabesque_ was the correct choice because her magic did not flare excitedly as it would and should have done had she caught him in a form of weakness. He played as well as he could have despite his knowledge that the timings were probably not to her standards. For her to critique his _Pavane pour une infant defunte_ meant that she was also very comfortable with the dance. The song ended and she looked at him with a darkness in her eyes that unhinged him slightly. Surely he had done everything correct. He would not stumble.

"May I play something for you in response to your hospitality?" He relaxed slightly. He had played well. He inclined his head a fraction before standing and taking the space she had occupied on the wall, his stance mirroring her own. He waited as she took her seat. While she had judged him this piece would allow him to judge her as well. Liszt's _Hungarian Rhapsody no 2_ was a surprise. It was bold, much too bold after his piece and he narrowed his eyes. She wanted to tell him something. Her fingers moved quickly across the keys as if she had knew the piano from an earlier time. He had only ever heard his mother play with such clarity and perfection; he had yet to even perform the piece without the help of sheet music. Jadyn Jaspar was in a level that was above his and it made him shudder. There are a list pieces that purebloods use to test not only instrumental skill but of culture and personality. She was showing him her superiority but not in a way that she was flouncing it in his face, but in a way that spoke of openness and other key notes that he could not decipher. The song was very long and changed throughout the entire song. There was chaos and control and light and dark and he held his breath when she finished as if she were trying to hit the piano with all of her frustration. She looked at him with those burning eyes and he felt his breath fall out of his control. She had captured him and he had completely let her. She stood and walked towards him with slow purposeful steps and he closed his eyes in a gesture that mirrored her previous one. He dared not come off as threatening to this woman. The light touch on his arm made his eyes snap open.

"Would you accompany me for a walk?" She purred her request in the way that pureblood women spoke.

"It would be my honor." He offered her his arm and she took it with confidence. He let her lead him because it was her place to do so. They walked the halls silently not bothering with the strange looks that others cast towards them. All the pureblood gave them a wide berth understanding what their image represented and noticing immediately the subtly of her leading. Those of lesser blood but some culture only inclined their heads politely. All the Muggleborns and those who did not follow pureblood standards of etiquette openly gaped, stared, and in the case of the Weasley's narrowed or opened their eyes in suspicion and surprise. Draco mentally sneered while casting a meaningful look at Blaise who stopped moving respectfully. By dinnertime all the Slytherins at least would know that Jadyn Jaspar was well their superior. He saw Severus glance at them before blending back into the shadows; he would want to talk later. They walked past the open courtyard and onto the Hogwarts grounds. They followed the perimeter of the Black Lake but he was not inclined to speak until she initiated the conversation. She seemed content enough to stay silent and he felt she was well inclined to it.

"It seems the old ways have not faded after all. I was afraid that most of you would not recognize this tune." She was speaking of culture but the way she spoke seemed to imply that she was dancing to a different melody than the rest of them. "I was afraid that the modern dance would be in discord to mine." Draco understood. She was dancing the waltz of old while he and his generation and probably that of their parents were dancing to a more upbeat and hazardous melody. The ways were changing with the swiftness and aggressiveness of the seasons.

"We preserve what we can Miss Jaspar." He hoped his answer was acceptable. She controlled this dance as of now and she could trip him so easily.

"Yes. It is in our nature to do so. But it is also within our tendencies to change." She stopped their walk and faced him towards the lake. The reflection of the sun on the surface of the water was breathtaking and he could not remember a time that he had thought so previously. "Do not merely act the lines and perform the actions because they are ingrained into your very soul. You must remember that your character, conviction, and feeling sway the meanings of your words." She released his arm and he stood uncertain, the outline for his steps gone. He quickly unscrambled her words and found that she was telling him not to act blindly due to the influences of others. She was telling him to make his own way. She was telling him he had a choice and it was within his power to take it. She smiled at him and he found himself returning it easily. She left him there by the side of the lake and the sun felt warmer than he had ever known it to be. He frowned. Along with her lines of encouragement he felt the need that she had to tell him that he was not as chained as she was. He looked back towards the path she had taken and wondered if the heat and brilliance of the sun was forever lost to her. He bowed respectfully at her retreating form as determination to follow the path that had always been the closed to him flared and gave him strength.

Dinner was as chaotic as always, though there was an anxiousness in the Slytherins that was not noticed except by their Head of House and Jadyn Jaspar. Piercing eyes flicked to her when people were too busy to notice. She was sitting as straight as always, yet she held a comfortableness and relax to her posture that few of them could ever achieve. Draco had proved to them that her dance was as dangerous and subtle as theirs but the unexpectedness of her superiority baffled them. They would not question her openly that was for sure. Times were changing and the newer generations of Hogwarts Slytherins were not as accepting as their parents to a way where they were to be slaves for a man who clearly felt that he should rule over them. This way of thought was especially prominent after Harry Potter had released the fact that Voldemort was, or had been, a half-blood. No one had taken the Mark since Draco and he had been scheming with the rest of them on ways to avoid it altogether. Most knew of his change of loyalties and did not begrudge him for it. Most would admit to doing the same thing if they were branded with the mark of servitude. They all looked t Jadyn Jaspar with eyes that hoped that she would somehow be able to help them and change the ways that they were chained into.

Severus spoke little throughout his meals but today felt that it was his duty to address the events the day had presented.

"Miss Jaspar, I take it that Draco was as pleasant as always." His voice was smooth and cutting but she did not flinch. She continued to cut her food with precise strokes of her knife.

"Yes, he waltzes very well for his age." She looked at Severus discretely and noticed that he had smirked.

"As one can expect from him." She was not sure that he understood correctly but made no comment.

"They are restless." She looked at the Slytherins who had all looked at her discretely from the safety of their table.

"You have caused quite a stir in the ranks. It is only natural that they feel that way." She put down her fork and turned her face fully to him.

"As their Head of House you should impose upon them the significance of choice." She said as she stood and left the High Table, leaving her perfectly cut fruit untouched. It was a sign that Severus unfortunately could not decipher due to his lack of skill.


End file.
